


Сны разума

by Morha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morha/pseuds/Morha
Summary: Написано по заявке https://vk.com/wall-133451484_29387Персиваль, восстановившись, возвращается в МАКУСА, только вот он забыл о Криденсе. Находясь в тяжелом состоянии, когда его находят, Грейвз придумывает себе другую версию того, что же с ним случилось, чтобы оградить себя от психических травм, искусно убирая из своих воспоминаний Грин-де-Вальда и то, что с ним связанно. Но это коснулось и воспоминаний о Криденсе.З.Ы. На самом деле все не то, чем кажется! :)





	1. Недоверие

**Author's Note:**

> Прекраснейшие в своей эстетике коллажи автора заявки, музы, вдохновителя и соавтора:  
> https://pp.vk.me/c638521/v638521413/22164/CG3I-aXRZAw.jpg  
> https://pp.vk.me/c638521/v638521413/2215b/LV8Yn3uZWH4.jpg  
> https://pp.vk.me/c636927/v636927413/4e482/WiFkp51yMS4.jpg  
> https://pp.vk.me/c639518/v639518413/1240/yl6CWaFuAuo.jpg  
> Я: В заявке сказано вот про этот сюжет. Пишем.  
> Мой мозг: ок, но давай попробуем изменить вот эту маленькую деталь...%)  
> И так постоянно..  
> З.Ы. Грин-де-Вальда я полюбила после этого фика, простите:)

_Ночь легла, скорее спать,_

_Юный маг, пора в кровать._

_Сладкий сон тебя там ждёт,_

_Волшебство он принесёт._

_Детская колыбельная, ч.1_

 

\- Вы помните этого мага?

\- А должен? – устало потер виски волшебник, когда ему задали этот вопрос в десятый, наверное, раз. – Должен ли я его вообще знать? С чего вы это взяли?

\- А эту ведьму? – с колдографии на него смотрела девушка с короткими слегка вьющимися темными волосами и неуверенной улыбкой, старающаяся выглядеть серьезно и по-деловому собранной. В следующее мгновение она хмурилась, но после вновь смущенно улыбалась.

\- Конечно, это моя подчиненная…бывшая подчиненная Тина… Порпентина Голдштейн. Ее лицо было первым, что я увидел, придя в себя после того, как очнулся. Надеюсь, ее снова вернули в штат авроров? Как единственную, кто смог меня найти?!

\- Отлично. А это?

На мага уставился молодой человек с зализанными на бок волосами и приторной улыбочкой, задирающий нос в попытке казаться солиднее и важнее.

\- Да вы издеваетесь? Всегда забываю, как его зовут! Я не могу помнить в лицо всех работников Конгресса!

\- Пожалуйста, успокойтесь. Отвечайте так же, как отвечали ранее. Колдомедики должны отследить ваши реакции и их закономерности.

\- Пока тут одна закономерность: своими бесконечно повторяющимися вопросами вы выводите меня из себя! Чего вы от меня хотите? Чтобы я вспомнил то, чего не было? – Грейвс в ярости ударил кулаком по столу и задохнулся от боли, которая ожидаемо вызвала  у него приступ удушья. Он судорожно вцепился в край стола обеими руками, часто дыша, не в силах успокоиться, унять поднявшуюся было панику, сделать глубокий вдох. К нему подбежала волшебница и парой заклинаний смогла унять приступ.

\- Лучше бы от этого меня лечили…чем копаться в моей голове!.. – в отчаянии бросил временно отстраненный с занимаемой должности Директора по магической безопасности и главы Отдела магического правопорядка Персиваль Грейвс.

***

\- Госпожа Президент, он не помнит Грин-де-Вальда. Даже не знает, кто это такой.

\- А остальных?

\- В целом…припоминает. Правда, свою биографию рассказывает весьма кратко и сухо, в личном деле и то больше информации! И на просьбу в третий раз рассказать о себе грубо отправил меня…к украинскому сталебрюху под хвост. Простите.

\- О, теперь узнаю Персиваля. Вы сделали все, что могли. Завтра я сама побеседую с ним.

\- Вы должны знать, что он несколько…нестабилен. И эти приступы…

\- Я читала отчеты, Далтон, новый жду у себя на столе через час.

\- Ругательства тоже писать?

\- Можете пропустить.

\- Тогда отчет будет готов через 10 минут, госпожа Президент.

***

Уютная чистая палата, вся будто сияющая, вылизанная, а на взгляд Персиваля – тошнотворно, просто отвратительно белая. Белоснежная же пижама, хотя бы без полосок и клеточек: в ней он напоминал себе не заключенного, а пациента психиатрической клиники. Но разве не им он сейчас и являлся? Ему говорили, что он должен знать этого человека – но он не знал. С десяток раз спрашивали его об этом, называли имя – Грейвс готов был поклясться, что никогда ранее не слышал его. И лишь один раз показали простую фотографию какого-то черноволосого мальчишки со скорбным выражением лица, Персиваль покачал головой и подался вперед, пытаясь разглядеть его, но фото быстро убрали со словами «простите, Вы не могли его знать». То же сказали, демонстрируя ему колдографию Ньюта Скамандера, на что Грейвс заявил, что слышал о нем от своего старого друга Тесея Скамандера, старшего брата этого юноши. На это только покивали и снова принялись доводить его бесконечными вопросами.

И самый неприятный был о том, что последнее он помнил. Персиваль не мог дать на него ответа: все сливалось у него в голове, было сложно отделить одно от другого, мысли начинали путаться. Он об этом не говорил. Не хватало, чтобы все знали, что у него не только проблемы с памятью, но и с ясностью мышления, которое так необходимо аврору и боевому магу. Еще и эти приступы, которые могли возникать при волнении или же когда он испытывал даже малейшую, незначительную боль. Говорили, что это нормально. Для кого? Для сильного, уверенного в себе мужчины, прошедшего множество магических сражений, не раз попадавшего в такие переделки, которые могли стоить ему жизни – и оставался собранным, спокойным, хладнокровным. В пылу битвы он никогда не обращал внимания на раны, зато потом ощущал их все и разом – и даже не морщился. Разве что пару раз сознание терял от потери крови, но то было в исключительных случаях и уже после того, когда победа была одержана. А теперь… Что от него осталось? И как это случилось?

Во всем винили Геллерта Грин-де-Вальда, темного мага, напавшего на Грейвса, державшего его в плену в то время, как сам он расхаживал по Нью-Йорку и Вулворт-Билдинг, участвовал в заседаниях и работе Конгресса Мерлин знает сколько времени, используя личину Персиваля. Потому что никто не заметил подмены. Никто, кроме еще одного человека, которого он не  знал: Ньюта Скамандера. Стоило бы ему сказать спасибо и узнать, как он понял то, чего не смогли понять люди, с кем он долгие годы работал бок-о-бок. Однако тот уже покинул берега США, оставалось только передать благодарность для младшего брата Тесею, с кем он поддерживал переписку со времен войны.

Что ж, может и к лучшему, что он ничего не помнил о времени проведенном в плену? Судя по всему, там было не очень весело. Или напротив — даже слишком...

Когда в его палату зашла Серафина Пиквери, Грейвс упражнялся в беспалочковой магии, так как палочку ему пока и не думали возвращать: он пытался перекрасить стены в синий, но выходил какой-то грязно-серый. Маг бесился, но возвращать приторно белые стены намерен не был. Он был хорош в боевых заклинаниях, а бытовые удавались столь же блестяще далеко не всегда, за неимением практики. Да и когда бы она была, если большую часть времени аврор проводил на работе?

\- Я рада, что ты чувствуешь себя лучше, - произнесла волшебница, осматривая плоды его трудов. - Но, на мой вкус, еще не настолько хорошо, чтобы менять интерьер всей больницы.

Грейвс непонимающе приподнял брови. Взгляд его упал на не закрытую Серафиной дверь. Коридор теперь тоже был того грязно-серого оттенка, что и его палата. Он вздохнул и встал с единственного кресла, уступая его даме. Но та взмахнула рукой, возвращая стенам их прежний цвет, и прошла к окну.

\- Когда меня выпустят из этого дурдома? Иначе я точно сойду с ума, - начал Грейвс, стоя по центру палаты и сверля взглядом спину женщины.

\- После всего, что ты перенес...

\- Я не помню, что я перенес! - резко перебил ее маг. Пиквери, не ожидавшая такой бурной реакции, удивленно обернулась.

\- В этом-то и проблема. Кто знает, что пришлось пережить тебе. И я беспокоюсь сейчас не о том, как это может отразиться на твоей дальнейшей работе. Меня волнует вопрос, как это скажется на тебе. Я твой друг, Персиваль, и я волнуюсь за тебя.

\- Тогда почему же не приходили раньше, госпожа Президент? - почти выплюнул эти слова Грейвс. - Не допрашивали меня сами, позволив изводить меня рядовым аврорам?

\- Ты неплохо справился, выместив на них свой гнев. Но я вижу, что далеко не весь, - строго поджала губы волшебница.

\- Прости... Прости меня, Серафина. Я не справляюсь, - опомнился Персиваль, опустив голову. - Какой-то урод, которого я даже не знаю, держал меня в моем собственном доме, носил мое лицо и одежду, занимал мое место, вычеркнув из жизни меня. Из моей же жизни! И никто ничего не заподозрил. Даже ты.

\- Мы давно отдалились друг от друга, хоть и были дружны в те славные времена обучения в Ильверморни. Мы стали коллегами, перестав быть друзьями. Выглядит как оправдание... Я не заметила, слишком много всего здесь творилось. Особенно эти разрушения...

\- Тот мальчик... Обскур, да? Это он был в них виноват? - попытался выяснить подробности по интересовавшей его теме Грейвс.

\- Верно. Он нужен был Грин-де-Вальду, для чего — мы не знаем, а он не сознается.

\- В любом случае это уже неважно, ведь он мертв? Серафина, что же происходило без меня тогда, что ты решилась убить ребенка? Я не могу этого понять, прости.

\- Вот именно, тебя там не было, и ты не видел, на что была способна эта темная сила! - повысила голос Пиквери, снова повернувшись к окну лицом. За стеклом жил своей жизнью город, покой в котором она обязана была хранить. - Все висело на волоске, но теперь ситуация под контролем.

\- Да, ведь ты просто обожаешь все контролировать, - не смог сдержать себя маг.

\- Что ж... Видимо, с обменом любезностями покончено, - она подошла к Грейвсу, встала напротив него и холодно посмотрела в глаза. - Персиваль Грейвс, Вы не сможете вернуться к работе в Конгрессе, пока не пройдете процедуру принудительного чтения памяти.

\- Что ты надеешься там найти? Или ты не веришь мне, когда я говорю, что не помню? - в изумлении замер маг.

\- Как Президент МАКУСА я обязана проверить сотрудника, занимающего столь высокопоставленную должность в Конгрессе, лично. Процедура назначена на сегодня, двенадцать часов дня, в малом зале собраний. Попрошу Вас не опаздывать. Всего доброго.

Грейвс проводил взглядом Серафину и, опустошенный, закрыл глаза. Когда все пошло не так?


	2. Голос

_Звёзды светят, смотрят вниз,_  
 _Дует лёгкий сонный бриз,_  
 _Ветер звёздный - ветер грёз_  
 _Дарит сон, чтобы ты рос._  
  
_Детская колыбельная, ч.2_

 

 

Маг склонился над стопками бумаг в своем кабинете, пытаясь выделить из них те, что требовали его срочного внимания, и те, что могли еще подождать. А некоторые стоило сразу выбросить в мусорную корзину, а лучше сжечь. Письма с соболезнованиями, пропитанные бесконечной жалостью, с осторожными расспросами о его, Персиваля, самочувствии. Заверения в том, что уж они бы точно догадались о подмене! Бессмысленные, глупые слова от тех, с кем он сталкивался всего раз или два, возможно, больше.

И почему все были уверены, что его держали в подвале его же собственного дома? Кто пустил этот идиотский слух, хотел бы он знать! Не было в его доме подвала, не было! Но чем больше он кричал об этом, тем сильнее все вокруг были уверены, что именно там он и провел все время своего заточения. Грейвс глухо застонал, опустив голову на руки, лежащие на столе. Тина нашла его в разгромленной лаборатории, которая находилась в дальнем крыле его дома, сокрытая заклятиями от любопытных глаз. Содержать ее было не совсем законно и опасно в черте города, не имея на это сотни соответствующих разрешений — последствия от ее обнаружения могли быть плачевны. А уж некоторые опыты грозили и вовсе взрывами и разрушениями, что могло повлечь нарушение пресловутого Статута о секретности. Но разрешение он добыл себе одно единственное - и сам же и расписался в нем. Серафина смотрела на это сквозь пальцы, пока Персиваль был осторожен. Да и стоило сказать, некоторые зелья требовались аврорам в куда больших количествах, чем их было разрешено производить! То же крововосполняющее зелье, зелье невидимости, усыпляющее, охранное, оборотное, огнезащитное и многие другие, что жизненно необходимы боевым магам для их заданий. Сколько раз он просил Серафину внести правки в закон о производстве зелий на государственные нужды! Но она все время откладывала решение этого вопроса, ссылаясь на десяток никому не нужных заседаний, во время которых будет определяться значимость каждого зелья, безопасность его производства, количество и прочее, и прочее...

Теперь же к Серафине имело смысл обращаться только подав официальное прошение. С того памятного разговора в больнице и последующей процедуры чтения памяти она вела себя исключительно как госпожа Президент. К слову, ничего нового, она в его голове не увидела, подтвердив правдивость всех его слов. Спустя некоторое время образцово ведущий себя маг выписался из клиники, его сочли выздоровевшим и полностью пригодным к службе. И мадам Пиквери пришлось восстановить его в должности.

Он делал вид, что все в порядке, исправно ходил на работу, стоически сносил взгляды коллег, носил те же элегантные костюмы, прячась за ними, словно в броне. Палочку ему вернули, и все было почти как прежде. За исключением того, что творилось у него внутри. В голове до сих пор царил какой-то туман, словно пелена, накинутая на его прошлое. Иногда он выпадал из разговоров, полностью  погружаясь в себя, но еще успевал вовремя вернуться к тому моменту, когда ему следовало выдать ответную реплику. Порою он терялся во времени, будто выпадая из реальности. Бывало, что Грейвс не мог вспомнить, о чем он думал буквально минуту назад. И все это он прятал в себе, за маской спокойствия и уверенности.

А еще он начал слышать голоса. Точнее, один голос. Он говорил с ним, шептал ему, что-то рассказывал, звал к себе, за собой, умолял найти. Иногда просил простить, а потом — проклинал. Кричал, что ненавидит, а после утверждал, что безумно скучает. Грейвс думал, что кажется, все-таки сошел с ума. И никому об этом не говорил, понимая, какие последствия это повлечет за собой. Та неделя в больнице покажется ему отпуском по сравнению с тем, что будет, если его закроют в клинике для душевно больных волшебников.

Персиваль один раз сходил на допрос Грин-де-Вальда. Тот не видел его, Грейвс же смог рассмотреть этого странного темного мага: белоснежные волосы, то ли такие от природы, то ли последствия его колдовства, разного цвета глаза, взирающие на мир с усмешкой, подвижное лицо, кривая улыбка, с которой он выслушивал все вопросы, лишь изредка что-то на них отвечая. Аврор готов был поклясться, что никогда ранее не видел его. Однако голос в голове узнал его.

\- Ненавижу его, ненавижу!!! Как он мог! Так поступить со мной, с тобой, с нами... Разорвать его на части, на кусочки, на клочки... И собрать заново, оживить — и снова разобрать!!! 

Персиваль поразился той кровожадной жестокости, несколько детской, что сквозила в этом голосе. И снова задался вопросом, что с ним не так, и может ли голос в его голове действительно принадлежать ему. Ведь сам он совершенно ничего не испытывал по отношению к Грин-де-Вальду. Умом он понимал, что этот человек, маг, победил его, пленил, держал в лаборатории его же дома, носил лицо Персиваля... Но ничего по этому поводу он абсолютно не ощущал. Тогда, впервые, он решил ответить.

\- Что он сотворил? За что ты его так ненавидишь? - мысленно проговорил он. Голос замолк.

\- Слышишь, слышишь, слышишь меня!!! Я так рад!!! То есть...Вы правда слышите меня, мистер Грейвс? - неуверенность, смешанная с какой-то дикой надеждой послышалась волшебнику.

\- Слышу, не стоит так орать. И я считаю, что ты можешь звать меня Персиваль — все-таки, в какой-то мере, мы теперь вместе живем, - не смог не сыронизировать сам над собой маг. - Хотя бы только и в моей голове.

\- А Вы...ты...слышали, то есть слышал все, что я говорил?.. - обреченно прошептал голос.

\- Наверное, все. Мне сложно судить. Я не всегда тебя слышу. А что? - поинтересовался Грейвс у своей слуховой галлюцинации.

\- Ох... Я... Прошу прощения, мистер Грейвс.... Я совсем не имел в виду... - и затих.

В этот день голоса он больше не услышал. Серафина, не допустившая его до личного общения с Грин-де-Вальдом, не сводила с Персиваля взгляда. Волшебник гордо и одиноко стоял чуть в стороне, погруженный в себя, невозмутимый. И после ушел, не дождавшись окончания допроса, не проронив ни слова, словно отделенный ото всех незримой стеной отчуждения.

***

Несколько дней в голове Грейвса было тихо...и пусто. Кажется, он привык быть не один у себя внутри. Внешне же он оставался столь же холоден и отстранен - со всеми. Что если кто-то заметит, насколько же с ним все не так? Поймет, как он изменился? На задания лично он больше не ходил, в полевой работе не участвовал, госпожа Президент не могла никак нарадоваться на такого образцового директора. Раньше он периодически руководил группами на местах, был в составе различных операций, принимал участия в сражениях и стычках. Теперь он не мог себе этого позволить, опасаясь выпасть из реальности в самый неподходящий для этого момент, подставиться под удар, или, и того хуже, подвести своих людей. Кроме того, он боялся, что его приступы могут вернуться, хотя они и не напоминали о себе больше. Но когда ловили банду мошенников, которые расплачивались иллюзорными деньгами с не-магами, он не смог усидеть на месте: из банка поступил сигнал дежурного аврора о том, что некий волшебник пытается положить на счет зачарованные деньги. Грейвс понял, что это кто-то из той самой шайки и, если они возьмут его, то выйдут и на остальных — те были неуловимы, ускользая от преследований. Быстро собрав отряд, они переместились в банк и рассредоточились по залу.

Персиваль сразу заметил, что они здесь не одни: как минимум еще трое подозрительного вида субъектов было в банке, плюс к тому, что ждал своей очереди. Решено было не поднимать шума и сначала по-тихому взять того, кто окажется на приеме в кабинете у сотрудника банка, а после захватить остальных. Направив часть своих людей, принявших зелье невидимости, в кабинет, сам он прошел неподалеку от одного из мошенников, судя по всему, главному в этой компании. Ему точно нельзя было дать сбежать: тот был сильным колдуном, в отличие от остальных своих подельников, среди которых точно был один не-маг. Это просто праздник какой-то: одно нарушение закона за другим...

Грейвс уже готовился дать знак к началу операции, когда в кабинет зашел их сообщник, но тут же выбежал с криком «Ловушка!». И все завертелось. Противник аврора увернулся от оглушающего заклятия, и ответил замораживающим, которое Персиваль отбил играючи. Выпустил из палочки дымовую завесу, призванную скрыть битву от не-магов, переместился за спину к мужчине и связал его невидимыми путами, обезоружив. Торжествующая улыбка сияла на лице Грейвса, когда он стоял над поверженным преступником — и встретился взглядом с молодой девушкой, что вскидывала палочку, выпуская на волю темное заклятие, черной волной несшееся сейчас прямо на мага. Персиваль замер, не в силах пошевелиться, он будто во сне видел, как тьма медленно, но верно движется прямо на него, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Пока голос в его голове не взорвался криком «Ложись!!!», вытащив его из оцепенения. Он кинулся на пол, сразу же откатился в сторону, уворачиваясь от еще одного заклятия, разбившего плиты пола в том месте, где он только что находился. Не поднимаясь и отпрыгнув дальше, аврор наколдовал невидимый хлыст и взмахнул им, попав по ногам девушки. Та вскрикнула и упала, от неожиданности выронив волшебную палочку. Скрутили ее уже подоспевшие авроры. Грейвс как можно скорее спрятал палочку и руки в карман, чтобы никто не успел заметить, как сильно они дрожат.

***

\- Знаешь, ты очень вовремя объявился. Спасибо, друг! - маг не мог не поблагодарить свой голос, спасший его сегодня. Он был уже дома, сидел в кресле у камина, в котором полыхало магическое пламя. В руках его был стакан, а у ног стояла бутылка с огневиски. Руки уже почти не тряслись.

\- Вы хотели умереть? - так тихо это было произнесено, что Грейвс едва расслышал.

\- Нет! Я хочу жить. Пусть даже и не знаю, зачем, - вздохнул он. - И мы же договорились, для тебя я просто Персиваль.

\- А мне показалось, что... ты жаждал смерти. Ты должен жить. Знаешь, однажды я думал, что умер. Это было ужасно. Быть нигде и никем. Всем и ничем...

\- Тогда я уже тоже мертв. Знаешь, когда я очнулся, без памяти, вокруг хаос и разрушения, еще долго не мог понять, что происходит и кто же я такой. А Тина плачет надо мной: «Мистер Грейвс, мистер Грейвс». И тут я думаю: «И кто это такой, этот Грейвс?» Представляешь? Хотя Тину я почти сразу вспомнил...

\- С ней все хорошо ведь, правда? Она была добра...

\- Стоп! А ты-то откуда ее знаешь? И как она могла быть добра к голосу, который живет в моей голове, - недоумевал волшебник.

\- Но Вы же не задаетесь вопросом, откуда знаю Вас я, мистер Грейвс? - снова сбился на «вы» тот.

\- Ну, ты же живешь во мне. Ты — моя личная галлюцинация. Вот и все объяснение.

\- Вы... Ты меня знал. Ты был лучшим, что меня тогда окружало. Ради тебя я жил.

Персиваль помолчал, потягивая огневиски. Наедине он мог позволить себе говорить вслух: так было проще, да и создавалось ощущение, что он не один, что это реальный диалог.

\- Приятно, что я был тем, ради кого жили... Хотя бы для голоса в моей голове. Только я не подходящая кандидатура для этого. Старый уставший маг, который не знает, как ему дальше жить. Сижу тут, общаюсь с иллюзией. Просто блеск.

\- Нет. Я Вас знаю, Вы сильный и справитесь со всем. Это я был так слаб и глуп...

\- Кто ты? Может, я все-таки не сошел с ума, и ты реален?

\- Я был реален, я буду реален. Но для этого мне нужны Вы. Вы должны меня спасти.

\- Как я могу спасти кого-то, если не в силах спасти себя сам? - в отчаянии прошептал Грейвс, глядя в пламя.

\- Вы должны верить, мистер Грейвс. Верить в себя и в меня. Я буду Вашей верой.


	3. Сон

_Ста­нешь ты ве­ликий маг,_   
_За­сыпай ско­рей итак._   
_Чу­деса те­бя там ждут,_   
_Ма­нят, лю­бят и зо­вут._   
  
_Дет­ская ко­лыбель­ная, ч.3_

 

Ему снился чудесный сон.

Словно мама пела ту самую колыбельную, которую он просто обожал в детстве, колыбельную для юных волшебников, которые должны спать, набираться сил, в том числе волшебных — в чудесном сне, навеянном волшебницами-звездами и звездным ветром. И тогда, без сомнения, ты обязательно вырастешь сильным и могущественным магом. Это было все, чего маленький Перси тогда желал. Он просто жаждал стать похожим на папу, потомственного аврора, типичного представителя славной фамилии Грейвсов. Мальчик был любим, обласкан заботой матери и отца, жил в мире, где не было боли, зла и смерти. Он был счастлив. Пока отец не пропал на задании. Тела так и не нашли, но все понимали, что очередной аврор закончил свою службу героем. Поначалу был сложно, но на следующий год Персиваль поступил в Ильверморни, и учеба захватила его с головой. Дома он появлялся только на каникулах, и не замечал, что его когда-то красивая, яркая мать медленно угасает, становясь похожей лишь на тень себя прежней. Он доучился в Ильверморни, прошел обучение на аврора, с блеском сдал все экзамены, устроился в МАКУСА, и только тогда миссис Грейвс решила покинуть его, тихо уйдя во сне.

И сейчас, слыша во сне ту самую колыбельную, он понимал, как сильно ошибался, когда гнался за наградами и достижениями, забывая о семье, о матери. Что ж, сейчас у него не было никакой семьи. Идеальная кандидатура для того, чтобы его подменить — никто не заметит, ведь близко и надолго Персиваль ни с кем никогда не сходился. Никто ведь и не заметил, когда Грин-де-Вальд, чересчур веселый, забежал тогда в лабораторию и заявил, что сегодня высидел какое-то наиглупейшее слушание и даже вынес решение, которое не вызвало удивления ни у кого.

\- Смотри, я могу быть тобой! Это, оказывается, так просто. А ты говорил, что не получится — глупости! Напустить на себя побольше загадочности, сделать серьезное лицо, пару раз скорбно изогнуть брови и строго поджать губы, походить в твоем шикарном пальто, пристально посмотреть то на одного, то на другого — и готово! Ах да, еще укоризненно сказать «Тина» и  покачать головой...

Видение истаяло, сменившись другим. Грейвс в очередной раз отчитывал Тину, и на этот раз все было куда как серьезно: нападение с магией на не-мага, и не какого-нибудь, а на фанатичную главу организации, которая желала сжечь всех ведьм и колдунов. Пришлось ее временно отстранить, пока не уляжется шумиха внутри Конгресса по поводу этого случая, а самому наведаться и проверить, хорошо ли стерла память Тина, и убрать все следы ее пребывания там. Иначе девушку не просто отстранят, но еще и осудят. Тогда он и встретил впервые этого странного мальчика, который сразу спросил о «той девушке, которая защитила его» так восторженно и восхищенно: «Она ведь ведьма, правда? И Вы тоже?». Он был так забавен, с этими широко распахнутыми глазами и словами, сказанными громким шепотом, совсем мальчишка, но ростом уже с аврора, что Грейвс просто не смог удержаться и с улыбкой не ответить:

\- Она — ведьма, а я — нет. Я волшебник.

Мальчишка залился краской и потрясенно приоткрыл рот. И Персиваль тут же вспомнил, что Тина утверждала, будто стерла память всем. Некоторые волшебники обладали иммунитетом от стирания памяти.

\- Позволишь? - спросил маг, аккуратно беря руку мальчика в свои. Тот потрясенно кивнул, и Грейвс мысленно произнес заклинание, призванное обнаружить магическую составляющую в крови человека. Ладони волшебника засияли, часть этого сияния перекинулась на руку юноши, впитавшись под кожу. Чтобы спустя пять ударов сердца засверкать собственным приглушенным светом. Персиваль озадаченно водил пальцем по коже мальчика, задумавшись. В нем есть магия, но отклика пришлось ждать очень долго. Это значило, что или у него так мало магии в крови, или же что он сквиб - не способный колдовать ребенок магов. Могло ли быть, что магия в нем так глубоко запрятана, что пришлось долго ждать ответа? Иначе как объяснить, что его память осталась при нем? Грейвс вздохнул. Кажется, он знал, как: кривыми руками Тины. Вот так все просто и объяснялось, наверняка.

И это видение померкло, так похожее на воспоминание, которых у него не осталось. Значит, он знал их обоих? И темного мага, и человеческого мальчишку, который оказался обскуром? Так почему же он все забыл?..

\- Может быть, ты хотел забыть? Может быть, ты хотел перестать помнить? А может, тебя заставили? Что выберешь ты, Персиваль Грейвс? Какой ответ верный? От этого зависит все! - сначала отдельные струйки черного дыма кружились вокруг мага, потом же их становилось все больше и больше, пока они не превратились в смерч, торнадо, охватившее Грейвса со всех сторон. Он вздрогнул, паника нахлынула на него, и стал задыхаться, будто тонул в черной, вязкой воде, тянущей его на дно. Тонул и не мог вдохнуть ни капли воздуха, вместо которого внутрь вместе с мучительной болью просачивалась тьма.

***

Кажется, Персиваль проснулся от собственного крика, подскочил с кресла, в котором и провел ночь, и рухнул на четвереньки, упершись ладонями в пол, судорожно пытаясь отдышаться. Давно ему не снились кошмары, в последнее время он предпочитал засиживаться на работе допоздна, а после, уже засыпая прямо на ходу, перемещаться домой. Вчера же он решил доказать себе, что все еще хорош как аврор, и чуть было не поплатился за это. Если бы не голос... Кстати, о нем. Но тот не отзывался, сколько бы Грейвс не звал его.

Он нашел Тину на своем рабочем месте. Девушка пила кофе, поставив кружку на отчет, который силилась написать, но это ей плохо удавалось: всего пара строк украшали его. Завидев начальство, она попыталась быстро отставить кружку в сторону, но к той приклеился листок с отчетом. Она оторвала его, заметила круг от кофе, смяла бумагу и выбросила ту в мусорную корзину. И неуверенно посмотрела на Грейвса снизу вверх.

\- Пройдите, пожалуйста, в мой кабинет, Порпентина, - и широким решительным шагом удалился по направлению к нему.

Волшебница поежилась, ощущая спиной сочувственные взгляды. Ее всегда было за что отчитать, но в этот раз? Кажется, она еще не успела ничего натворить. И запоздало удивилась перемене в своем начальнике: сегодня он выглядел гораздо более живым, намного более Грейвсом, чем обычно.

\- Тина, проходи. Да не съем я тебя, смелее! Правда, я еще не успел позавтракать... Ну что ты встала, садись. Уверен, я еще не успел тебя поблагодарить, - вздохнул он, сцепив руки на столе в замок и опустив взгляд. - За то, что ты нашла меня. За то, что искала. И помогла выявить самозванца.

\- Мистер Грейвс... Это мой долг был Вас найти. И мне просто повезло. Вы ведь понимаете, что меня направили в ваш дом только потому, что его осмотрели уже множество раз! И не думали, что я что-то там обнаружу...

\- Тем более, тогда я просто обязан тебе! Они не справились, но превосходно справилась ты. Я горжусь тобой, Тина.

\- Просто я вспомнила то Ваше заклятие, которое вы как-то накладывали при мне.... Не просто пространственный карман, но еще и карман с секретом, защищенный от посторонних глаз, вход в который можно увидеть лишь при соблюдении нескольких условий.

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты знала: я считаю, ты настоящий аврор. И я сожалею, что отстранил тебя тогда, - искоса взглянул на нее Грейвс, подводя к интересующей его теме.

\- Я потом поняла, что Вы для меня сделали. Все могло кончиться хуже, если бы началось разбирательство, теперь я все понимаю! – горячо заверила Тина.

\- Для мальчика все и кончилось хуже некуда… - обронил Персиваль, вздыхая.

\- Я знала, что это Вас тоже тревожит! Как и меня, - закусила губу волшебница. – Вы были так добры к Криденсу…

Криденс? Ну, конечно же! «Я буду Вашей верой», - сказал голос. Мог ли это быть… Мог ли это быть он? И тот мальчик из сна? Персивалю бы этого очень хотелось.


	4. Подозреваемый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саундтреком в написании шло: чудесная композиция Hurts - The Road

_Ночь легла, скорее спать,_

_Ты идёшь меня искать?_

_Сладкий сон тебя там ждёт,_

_Кто теперь меня спасёт?_

_Бред больного воображения, ч.1_

 

Персиваль Грейвс проводил собственное расследование. Настолько личное, что о нем мог знать только он - и никто кроме. Разве что голос из его головы, если бы объявился вновь. Но было непривычно тихо. Маг снова ощущал в себе тот внутренний огонь, что горел в нем и прежде, этот азарт охоты и желание вывести подозреваемого на чистую воду. И он осуществит задуманное, чего бы это ему не стоило.

Для начала он нашел всю информацию, которая была у них на «Новых Салемцев», просмотрел отчеты всех авроров, которые так или иначе сталкивались с ними или же наблюдали за работой организации. И обнаружил одну интересную деталь: последний подробный отчет принадлежал Тине. В дальнейшем о них как будто забыли. Пока Грейвс не нашел приказ авторства его самого о снятии наблюдения с этих фанатиков в связи с тем, что угрозы они не представляют. Он не помнил этого приказа, однако по времени его подписания и если верить видению, так похожему на воспоминание — это был еще он. Ведь именно Персиваль снял с должности Тину, и он же проверял этого мальчишку-обскура на наличие магической крови. Возникал вопрос: для чего он это сделал? Конечно, они не представляли никакой угрозы, пока у них не было доказательств существования волшебного мира. Кроме того, сами не-маги весьма скептически относились к «салемцам» и не спешили верить в ведьм и колдунов. Весьма благоразумно с их стороны. Чего нельзя сказать о решении, вынесенном Грейвсом. Тем, из прошлого. В любом случае стоило за ними наблюдать издали, контролировать и не выпускать из виду. Разве что этим занялся сам Персиваль, не желая, чтобы кто-то другой приближался к ним? Но зачем ему это было нужно? Неужели все дело в этом мальчишке, Криденсе? На это найти ответ он был пока не в силах. Конечно, отчетов сам себе Грейвс не писал, но сообщить о человеке с магией в крови он был обязан. Тогда бы, быть может, и не было всех этих разрушений и смертей. Криденса проверили бы гораздо более тщательно, чем это сделал он, и, вполне возможно, обнаружили обскура.

Также он тщательно прочитал все протоколы допросов Геллерта Грин-де-Вальда. И пришел к выводу, что тот просто издевается! Совершенно невозможно было уследить за мыслью темного мага, менявшего темы, уклонявшегося от ответов, путавшего всех и путавшегося в своих показаниях сам. На одни и те же вопросы он всегда давал различные ответы. Или молчал, игнорируя всех, скучающе рассматривая потолок, свои руки и тех, кто его допрашивал, чем очень нервировал. Когда от него пытались добиться информации о Персивале, то выдавал он следующее: «хотел бы я сам знать, где этот Грейвс»; «поищите в подвале»; «или где-то за шторой в фиолетовой гостиной», «не знаю такого, какая-то местная знаменитость?», «сейчас посмотрю у себя в кармане», «а разве он не в отпуске?», «вы его никогда не найдете», «я сам его потом из-под земли достану, после закопаю — и снова достану», «весело тут у вас, в США, люди среди белого дня пропадают», «совсем заездили вы его, сбежал он от вас» и все в том же духе. Читая весь этот бред, Персиваль поймал себя на том, что никак не может сдержать улыбки. И этот человек – гроза всей Европы? Хотя если все то, что он успел узнать о нем – правда, тогда он действительно опасный и могущественный темный маг, да еще и в преступном уме ему не откажешь:  вот с кого, оказывается, пошел слух о том, что Грейвса держали в подвале! К тому же, психи-интеллектуалы с извращенным чувством юмора – самые опасные.

 

И он так и не смог понять самую важную вещь: когда Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд заменил его собой? Прямо на эти вопросы он не отвечал, а факты, которые он выдавал, лишь запутывали больше, чем проливали свет. Так, например, магу были известны определенные подробности тех дел, что, Персиваль помнил точно, вел сам Грейвс. Однако о некоторых событиях, которые случились в возможный период пребывания Грин-де-Вальда на его месте, тот не имел никакого понятия. Или делал вид, а детали прошлого просто считал с памяти аврора – когда она у него еще была…

 

\- Вы слышите меня?.. Слышите?.. – срывающийся голос возник в сознании Персиваля.

\- Где ты пропадал? Что случилось? – тут же ответил маг, встрепенувшись. Он сидел в кабинете над отчетами и протоколами допросов, размышляя. Должно быть, на этаже не оставалось уже никого, кроме него.

\- Мистер Грейвс… Здесь так темно. Так больно! И пусто!!! Мне казалось, я умирал – снова и снова… - тихо шептал голос.

\- Где ты? Что с тобой? Что ты видишь вокруг? Я хочу помочь тебе! – Грейвс уже не мог понять, когда этот голос стал так дорог и близок ему.

\- Я не знаю... Я вижу Вас.  Когда закрываю глаза, я вижу Вас, мистер Грейвс. И мне становится легче. Я говорю с Вами – и я снова живу. Но большую часть времени меня нет. Я не существую… Найдите меня, мистер Грейвс. Спасите меня. Я так хочу снова увидеть Вас, - говорил и говорил он.

\- Где тебя искать? Как мне тебя найти? Кто ты? – прошептал Персиваль, опустив плечи. – Я так хочу спасти тебя…

\- Да уж постарайся, на этот раз! – вдруг громко и яростно взорвался голос в его голове. – И как ты посмел забыть МЕНЯ?!

Перед глазами волшебника все поплыло, и он почувствовал, будто земля ушла у него из-под ног, и он падает, падает, падает в темноту и никак не может остановиться…

Он открывает глаза и видит перед собой - себя, в задумчивости стоящего напротив и машинально продолжающего водить пальцем по коже его рук, таких белых и… израненных? Он уже видел нечто похожее, вот только тогда он был собой, а сейчас – этим мальчиком. И Грейвс ощущает теперь все то, что ощущал он: трепет перед чудом в лице этого сильного, уверенного в себе, красивого мужчины в ореоле тайны; сердце, готовое выпрыгнуть из груди от такой близости с магией, которой и является сейчас этот волшебник; кожа, горящая от заклинания – или прикосновений?..

Персиваль встречается взглядом с самим собой – и в его голове вспыхивает голос:

\- Как ты мог? Как мог ты забыть меня?! Я думал о тебе всегда, с тех пор, как увидел тебя! И ты спрашиваешь мое имя?! – голос дрожит от ярости, а вокруг Грейвса снова закручивается уже знакомый вихрь черного тумана и темной энергии. Мага трясет, он начинает задыхаться.

\- Мое имя? Скажи мое имя! Ты знаешь его!

Персиваль падает на колени, и его накрывает волна тьмы.

\- Имя, скажи имя!

Тьма жалит его, обжигает кожу, не дает вдохнуть.

\- Криденс! – из последних сил выкрикивает маг – и приходит в себя на полу своего кабинета, дрожа и задыхаясь.

***

Грейвс едва мог вспомнить, как добрался до своего дома. Кажется, аппарировал. Определенно. Он все еще с трудом приходил в себя, рухнув на диван в гостиной. Или он медленно продолжал сходить с ума – или же его мучил призрак прошлого. Вот только за что? Что такого он совершил, что этот мальчик, с одной стороны, так стремился к нему, а с другой – готов был растерзать? Хотел бы он знать! Но сейчас следовало подумать о своем здоровье. Дыхание все никак не могло восстановиться, а сердце стучало как бешеное. Нужно было выпить успокаивающее зелье. И снотворное.

Лаборатория была до сих пор разгромлена, и он все никак не мог найти в себе силы привести ее в порядок. Вряд ли что-то из зелий там уцелело, да и не хотелось ему смотреть на тот хаос, что царил в столь любимой им лаборатории. Но запас зелий был и в гостевой комнате, самой большой и роскошной из всех, где порою останавливались редкие гости. Грейвс медленно поднялся на второй этаж, вцепившись рукой в перила, добрел до двери, распахнул ее – и замер на пороге. Он помнил ее иначе: светло-голубые тона сменились различными оттенками багрового, а легкие занавески на окнах - тяжелыми фиолетовыми шторами. Фиолетовыми? Как говорил, издеваясь, Грин-де-Вальд…

Персиваль подошел к ним, провел рукой по ткани, отдернул одну из штор. Огромное окно выходило во двор, ничего странного или необычного.  Он облегченно выдохнул, и стекло, будто среагировав именно на его дыхание, вдруг покрылось ледяным узором, по которому зазмеились буквы, складываясь в слова: «Ну здравствуй, Перси. Надеюсь, ты хотя бы помнишь, как тебя зовут? Кажется, я был так зол, что перестарался. Но это все твоя вина. Я не прощаю предательства, а ты, друг мой, хотел предать меня. Вот только об этом ты не помнишь… Хочешь вспомнить? Коснись меня!»

Грейвс нерешительно коснулся ладонью замерзшего стекла, и новые слова стали вырисовываться на окне: «Ты думал, что все так просто? Коснись и вспомни? Ха! Конечно, нет!!! Глупый, наивный Перси. Ты должен вытащить меня из камеры – и я помогу тебя вспомнить. Я видел это. Не упрямься. Тебе уже рассказали, кто я, да? А кто расскажет тебе, кто ты? Только я».

И приписка внизу: «Твой Геллерт».

Кажется, Грейвс верно начал подозревать себя из прошлого. И решил провести свое расследование. Его удивило сначала то самое воспоминание, где Грин-де-Вальд хвастался тем, как успешно сыграл Персиваля в Конгрессе, а с интересом выслушивающий мага аврор спокойно занимался своими зельями в лаборатории. Не связанный, свободный, не под заклинанием, не под принуждением. Как будто они… друзья. А уж после желания выяснить больше о Криденсе, он узнал и о других странностях себя прежнего. Различные нарушения закона, не только утаивание информации о мальчике с магией в крови. Нужно было только начать копать. Некоторые странные решения и приказы, которые после переписывались или отменялись. И то, сколько мог знать Грин-де-Вальд одного и не знать другого в период его пребывания в США, говорило о том, что он не все время был Грейвсом. Видимо, они…менялись. Геллерту было скучно, и он развлекался. Он искал обскура и не мог его найти. А директор Отдела магического правопорядка помогал самому разыскиваемому темному магу современности. Очаровательно.

И как ему теперь арестовать самого себя?


	5. Предательство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ох уж этот Геллерт *_* Он сам таким пишется  
> И здесь прослушивались Hurts - Mercy, рекомендую
> 
> Очень уж на этих артах Геллерт подходящий (автор так и не обнаружен, простите):  
> https://pp.vk.me/c637825/v637825213/2871c/agkQq3OVDuU.jpg  
> https://pp.vk.me/c637825/v637825165/264ff/NUQIZo_mLbg.jpg

_Звёзды светят, смотрят вниз,_

_Ты исполнишь мой каприз?_

_Ветер звёздный - ветер грёз,_

_Принеси шесть чёрных роз._

 

_Бред больного воображения, ч.2_

Эти изящные морозные узоры, складывающиеся в слова, преследовали его. Все началось - или продолжилось? - с утра, когда Персиваль рассматривал свое уставшее осунувшееся лицо. Он почти не спал ночью, пытаясь осознать факт измены своим же идеалам. И о предательстве говорили эти же послания. Как и когда он умудрился предать все и всех? Криденс, кажется, тоже считал себя обманутым и несправедливо обиженным. Грейвс из прошлого оставил немало загадок, разгадывать которые предстояло ему нынешнему. Он вздохнул и укоризненно посмотрел на свое отражение, будто пытаясь взглядом передать все недовольство тем Персивалем-из-прошлого. Протер запотевшее от его дыхания стекло, которое от прикосновения пошло рябью, а после на поверхности показались слова: «Доброе утро, Перси! Как тебе сегодня спалось? А как думаешь спалось мне в этой ужасной тюремной камере для особо опасных преступников-магов?». Надпись дала прочитать себя, а после буквы ушли на дно, сменившись следующим: «Паршиво, Перси! Паршиво, представь себе. Они тянут из меня магию, пытаясь ослабить мою ментальную защиту - отвратительное ощущение. И вдруг им это удастся?». И новые строки поглотили старые: «И тогда я поневоле выдам наше с тобой давнее знакомство и тесное сотрудничество. А ты ведь так дорожишь своей репутацией! Так что приди и вытащи меня, пока не стало слишком поздно».

 

Грейвс раздраженно провел рукой по волосам, умылся и, больше не обращая внимание на зеркало, отправился на кухню. Чтобы на оконном стекле вновь увидеть морозные узоры слов. А на зеркале в гостиной: буквы, плывущие по поверхности - словно по воде. Читать, что еще мог написать ему этот гениальный псих и темный маг, который смог достать его даже из своего заточения и начать шантажировать, волшебник не стал. 

 

В его кабинете не было зеркал и окон, так что Персиваль вздохнул свободно. Пока не взял в руки отчет одного из подчиненных. «Друг мой! Пишу тебе - и сердце мое обливается кровью: ты до сих пор не сделал ничего, чтобы освободить меня...». Он порывисто смял и отбросил страницу, вскочив на ноги, кинулся было к двери, но после схватил измятый лист, как мог - его разгладил, и распахнул дверь. Прямо перед ним оказалась замершая Тина с занесенной для стука рукой, виноватым выражением лица и своим собственным отчетом.

\- Вы-то мне и нужны, как раз вовремя, - удовлетворенно кивнул ей маг и посторонился, давая пройти.

\- Простите, я не успела сдать его утром, мистер Грейвс... - опустив голову, покаялась волшебница, входя в кабинет. Она ожидала, что ее примутся отчитывать, но никак не протянут лист с просьбой: «Вслух, Тина. Пожалуйста».

\- «Вчера вечером, 10 января 1927 года, мною была замечена рыжеволосая ведьма, вылетающая из окна своего дома под чарами невидимости и одетая чрезмерно легко для такой погоды...»

Персиваль выхватил многострадальный отчет и вгляделся в слова: «Пишу тебе из мест не столь отдаленных — с нижних этажей того же здания...». Обреченно закрыл глаза.

\- Я что-то не то прочитала?.. - испугалась Тина, на что он отрицательно покачал головой и указал на бумаги в ее руках.

\- А о чем здесь? 

\- Я еще не успела его...- маг взял из рук девушки исписанные мелким почерком страницы и прочитал: «Здесь могли бы быть какие-то очередные жалкие закорючки твоих горе-подчиненных, но сегодня тебе повезло: везде буду только я!». Вздохнул, опустив голову.

\- Можете не торопиться. Сегодня я буду занят: поучаствую в одном цирковом представлении с Геллертом Грин-де-Вальдом в главной роли.

***

Персиваль Грейвс настаивал, упрашивал, практически умолял, убеждал, предлагал все, что угодно, и даже немного угрожал Серафине Пиквери, чтобы она его, наконец, допустила к допросу темного мага. И если это желание ей было понятно, и она вполне могла его принять, ведь ничего действительно полезного узнать так и не удалось, а проявление былого характера Директора по магической безопасности не могло не радовать, то допрос один-на-один вызывал у нее вполне законные опасения.

\- Кто знает, на что он способен, даже без магии! Он совершенно непредсказуем! -  возмущалась госпожа Президент. Уж Грейвс теперь-то знал, на что тот способен, даже сидя за решеткой. Хотя о многом еще только предстояло узнать. - А еще я боюсь за тебя, Персиваль. Он может легко спровоцировать. Я вижу, что тебе стало лучше, ты восстановился, но встретиться с ним лицом к лицу ты вряд ли готов.

\- Пойми, Серафина, это необходимо! Есть вопросы, которые я просто обязан ему задать.

\- И что заставляет думать, что он на них ответит?

\- Я уверен, что он сам жаждет со мной пообщаться. Разве не так? - проницательно взглянул ей в глаза маг.

Грин-де-Вальд уже и впрямь не раз интересовался им, но Пиквери пока не хотела обращаться к Грейвсу с просьбами или приказами. Тем более, такими. Она ощущала свою вину перед ним за то, что сама сорвалась на него, еще не отошедшего от случившегося. И только теперь было заметно: Персиваль становится самим собой. Но что будет, когда он встретится со своим мучителем вновь?

\- И все это слишком подозрительно, я не могу...

\- Можешь. Скоро прибудут волшебники со всех стран для суда над ним, а мы так ничего и не узнали. Хотя бы, например, для чего ему был нужен обскур? И кем мы будем выглядеть в их глазах? Как он поймал меня? Почему никто и ничего не заметил?..

***

Едва Грейвс появился на пороге комнаты для допросов, как лицо Грин-де-Вальда озарила торжествующая улыбка, а в глазах зажглись безумные огоньки веселья. Он молча, не отрывая своего взгляда от приближающегося волшебника, склонил голову в приветствии. Персиваль резко отодвинул стул и сел напротив темного мага, отделенный от него лишь столом. Улыбка Грин-де-Вальда становилась все шире, как будто он не мог сдержать себя, услышав шутку, понятную лишь ему одному. 

\- Ты хотел видеть меня? - не выдержав, задал вопрос Грейвс.

\- Разве? - насмешливо приподнял брови тот.

Волшебник замер, растерявшись. Что если это все ему только померещилось? Эти слова, видения, голос? И он на самом деле сошел с ума?.. Должно быть, у него был до того напуганный вид, что темный маг радостно расхохотался, запрокинув голову.

\- Глупый, наивный Перси! Продолжает мне доверять. Хотя я думал, ты уже отучился от этих глупостей, - подался вперед Грин-де-Вальд, а Персиваль вздрогнул, осознав, что тот так же называл его в самом первом своем послании. - Так что ты помнишь о наших с тобой... отношениях?

\- Каких еще отношениях?! Я о тебе-то ничего не могу вспомнить!

Нельзя же с уверенностью назвать эти видения воспоминаниями, верно? И, кажется, Геллерт решил довести его лично, раз не вышло на расстоянии. Маг не мог не знать, что разговор слушают сейчас многие и чары, отслеживающие малейшую ложь, активированы. Хочет его подставить? Это вряд ли. Похоже, он просто наслаждается игрой и самим процессом игры с людьми.

\- А о себе ты все помнишь? - вкрадчиво проговорил Грин-де-Вальд, склонив голову на бок. - Или о том, кого должен был защитить... от меня?

Грейвс замер, изумленно распахнув глаза. Криденс. Он должен был защитить Криденса от него! Неудивительно, что мальчик так зол на темного мага — и на него. Он не справился... Или даже сам привел того в руки Геллерта? И теперь он если не мертв, то пребывает неизвестно где и непонятно в каком состоянии. И страдает, испытывает боль, винит во всем его, Персиваля... Когда этот мальчик, которого он забыл, стал центром его вселенной? А может, он им уже и был?..

\- Перси, Перси. Давай я тебе кое-что покажу, - и Грин-де-Вальд, протянув руку через стол, коснулся ею ладони Грейвса.

 ***

\- Кофе, Геллерт? – спросил Персиваль мага, устало откинувшегося на спинку стула.

\- Как приятно гостить у того, чья страсть к зельеварению делает любые напитки, выходящие из-под его рук, произведением искусства, - принимая чашку из рук, похвалил Грин-де-Вальд. – Корица, мускатный орех, кардамон, перец? И…что-то еще, да?

\- Особая добавка, ты же знаешь, - чуть более нервно, чем следовало, улыбнулся волшебник.

\- Из твоих рук я принял бы даже яд, друг мой, - кинув быстрый взгляд на Грейвса, сделал глоток он. – Бесподобно, как всегда. Вот только легкая нотка горечи…

\- Да, моей. Что ты творишь, Геллерт? – Персиваль стоял над Грин-де-Вальдом, скрестив руки на груди и глядя на него сверху вниз. – Ты запер меня здесь, в моем же доме, отобрал палочку, продолжаешь носить мою личину…

\- Не могу же я играть твою роль со своей, сам знаешь. Подожди немного, и скоро все свершится, я это чувствую, - продолжал невозмутимо пить кофе маг.

\- Неужели сила обскура способна дать тебе то, к чему ты так стремишься? И для этого ребенок должен будет умереть?

\- Да, только сегодня удостоверился в этом у одного…специалиста. Он меня просто взбесил, - пожаловался Грин-де-Вальд между делом. – Но это будет смерть ради общего блага.

\- Твоего блага, Геллерт!

\- В первую очередь, да. Но потом я позабочусь об остальных. А ты позаботился обо мне, не так ли? - проговорил темный маг, почувствовав внезапную слабость, отставляя чашку в сторону и не сводя своих глаз с Грейвса. - Приготовил ли ты для меня еще своего оборотного зелья?

\- Прости, мой друг, но это зелье тебе больше не понадобится. Я приготовил для тебя другое…

***

Грейвс сверялся с записями. Его улучшенный вариант зелья забвения вышел слишком сильным. Требовалось верно рассчитать дозировку, иначе можно было стереть всю память, саму личность человека. Поэтому он также наложил ограничения на то, воспоминания о ком будут стерты. Именно Геллерт помогал ему в свое время в исследованиях по совмещению обычной магии и эффекта зелий – все-таки сильнейший и гениальнейший маг. Когда-то смелые идеи Грин-де-Вальда, которому нужен был ряд особенных снадобий, нашли отклик у увлеченного зельеварением Персиваля. Конечно, Грейвс не мог не понимать, что магу просто требовался талантливый зельевар, а не простой исполнитель, но с этого и началось их сотрудничество, после ставшее больше похожим на дружбу. Что ж, на этом оно и закончится…

 

Волшебник по каплям отмерял свое зелье избирательного забвения из большого флакона в маленькую склянку, шепча имена тех, воспоминания о ком должны быть унесены водами реки Лета, стерты из памяти: «Персиваль Грейвс, Криденс Бэрбоун… Криденс Бэрбоун, Персиваль Грейвс…». Но когда дверь, ведущая в лабораторию, распахнулась от удара магией, склянка выпала из вздрогнувших рук и разлетелась на осколки.

\- Перси, Перси, Перси… Это было слишком предсказуемо. Я все надеялся, что ты удивишь меня, - Грин-де-Вальд легко и непринужденно спускался по лестнице. Пиджак и жилет он снял, как и галстук, рукава его белой рубашки были закатаны до локтей - точь-в-точь как у Грейвса сейчас.

\- Я никогда не недооценивал тебя, но всегда знал, что ты слабее меня. Слабее потому, что ты не готов убить тех, кого любишь. Или позволить им умереть. А вот я готов. Хотя нет, шучу: себя бы я никогда не убил.

Геллерт подходил все ближе, нацелив волшебную палочку Персиваля на своего же хозяина.

\- Ты… все неправильно понял, - тихо прошептал волшебник, сжимая в руках флакон и обреченно закрывая глаза.

\- Конечно же! И это не ты сейчас опоил меня своим кофе с «особой добавкой», что так любезно мне предложил! И не ты собирался влить в меня свое зелье забвения! Не ты после хотел сдать меня своему Конгрессу! Зачем, Персиваль? – темный маг был в бешенстве. Палочка подрагивала в его руке. – Зачем?!.

 - Молчишь? Я уже знаю, кто обскур. И что все это время ты знал – тоже. И если это не было еще предательством, то все, что ты сделал теперь – до боли на него походит. А предателей я не прощаю.

Грин-де-Вальд подошел ближе, и Грейвс резко раскрыл глаза и вскинул руку, призывая свою палочку к себе. Та послушалась хозяина, и через мгновение из нее вылетело заклятие, вспышкой разбившееся о грудь Геллерта… И не причинившее ему вреда. Персиваль застыл в изумлении, потеряв драгоценную секунду, которой хватило магу, чтобы броситься к Грейвсу и перехватить палочку из его заломленных им за спину рук. Зелье же, выроненное волшебником, повинуясь воле темного мага, зависло в воздухе, не разбившись. Прямо напротив лица Персиваля.

\- Порылся в твоем тайнике с особыми склянками. Неуязвимость сегодня мне не помешает.  Если бы ты только мог представить себе, как я разочарован в тебе, Перси. И все ради чего? Ради какого-то мальчишки? Никогда не понимал этих сантиментов. Любовь - это иллюзия, это всего лишь потребность души и тела, способ влияния, механизм управления, - шептал Геллерт обездвиженному магией Грейвсу на ухо из-за спины, вцепившись одной рукой ему в плечо и держа палочку у горла другой.

Волшебник попытался произнести хоть слово - и не смог.

\- Я не желаю тебя слушать. Достаточно. Ты сварил отличное зелье, друг мой. Впрочем, как и всегда. Тебе оно пригодится, - выдохнул Грин-де-Вальд с хищной улыбкой, подхватив флакон из воздуха и прижав к губам Персиваля, который не мог даже пошевелиться. Маг провел пальцами по его подбородку и, приоткрыв рот и запрокинув голову Грейвса, принялся вливать зелье.

\- Пей. И забывай, забывай, - шептал он, магией заставляя проглатывать зелье. - Жаль, что ты забудешь и себя. И своего милого мальчишку. Но это к лучшему. Ему ведь не жить... А ты еще поживешь. Видишь, какой я добрый?..

Персиваль почувствовал, как его сознание теряет ясность, а ноги подгибаются. Грин-де-Вальд подхватил его, прижав спиной к себе, не давая упасть. А после медленно и бережно опустил друга на пол и провел пальцами по щеке, стирая влагу. А Грейвс в ужасе думал: «Он влил все зелье... Что теперь останется от меня?..»


	6. Обскур

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прослушивалось: Hurts - Evelyn, Hurts - Wish, Hurts - Unspoken

_Станешь ты великий маг,_

_Меня ищет он, твой враг._

_Чудеса тебя там ждут -_

_Меня больше не найдут..._

_Бред больного воображения, ч.3_

 

Когда он пришел в себя, Грин-де-Вальда уже увели. И он не смог посмотреть в глаза отнявшему его память бывшему другу. Да и другу ли? Геллерт мог лишь использовать людей, но не дорожить ими. И это было ясно еще тогда, когда он заинтересовывал собой и своими знаниями, силой, умом, постановкой нестандартных задач – в то время еще рядового аврора, увлеченного зельеварением и обладающего немалыми ресурсами в виде лаборатории отца и редких ингредиентов. А также, бесспорно, имеющего талант в этой области. На вопрос Серафины, что же там случилось, Грейвс ответил то, чего от него могли ожидать:

\- Он вытащил из моей памяти воспоминания о пытках…

И не соврал: предавать его было пыткой. Но еще большей пыткой было допустить, чтобы Криденс пострадал. Мальчик, который и так натерпелся достаточно… И отдать его жизнь в руки темного мага? Желание защитить Криденса решило все. Персиваль понимал, что не справится с Грин-де-Вальдом: на это у него не хватит сил ни магических, ни душевных. Но ослабить, усыпить, отмерить нужное количество особого зелья забвения и напоить им мага – на это он пойти мог. И даже сдать его Конгрессу - а после вытащить до суда. И самому исчезнуть, инсценировав свою смерть от рук темного мага и его мести. Исчезнуть вместе с Криденсом, будучи уверенным в том, что Грин-де-Вальд больше не вспомнит о них, вынужденный скрываться от погони. Но все пошло не так: Геллерт уже знал или подозревал Грейвса. И выпил зелье неуязвимости – еще одну их совместную разработку, позволяющую ослабить или вовсе отменить эффект заклинаний, зелий и проклятий, направленных против принявшего его. И это помогло преодолеть эффект усыпляющего зелья, подлитого в кофе, заставило не подействовать заклятие, брошенное в него волшебником, а также, как он уже знал, поспособствовало Грин-де-Вальду в противостоянии с аврорами – и обскуром.

Воспоминания о прошлом возвращались к нему подобно лавине. Этого ли хотел Геллерт, когда заставил вспомнить момент предательства, вытащил его на поверхность из глубин памяти? Из того, что он видел, Грейвс понял: он должен был забыть все, потерять свою личность, ведь, как признался сам Грин-де-Вальд, тот «перестарался», влив все зелье.  Но Персиваль продолжал помнить себя, хоть и некоторое – весьма смутно. Забыл лишь Геллерта – и Криденса. Может быть, потому, что воспоминания о Криденсе тесно были связаны с темным магом, жаждущим найти обскура, которого нужно было от него защитить?..

Криденс… Грейвс чувствовал, что ему было просто жизненно необходимо вспомнить этого мальчика. Голова раскалывалась от боли, от воспоминаний, вернувшихся к нему – но особенно от тех, которые вернуться пока не могли. И чем больше он пытался их вернуть, тем хуже ему становилось: словно все, связанное с Криденсом, было извлечено из памяти, и остались лишь тонкие полупрозрачные нити, что вели его к мальчику. И если они порвутся – то оборвется и сама жизнь Криденса…

Персиваль вернулся домой, решив, что и без него прекрасно справятся. Как-то же справлялись, когда Грин-де-Вальд веселился, играя роль главы Отдела магического правопорядка и Директора по магической безопасности. А ему стоило заняться более важными вещами. Что же было после того, как он отправился проверять лично, что натворила Тина, напав на не-мага? Он встретил Криденса, у которого Тина не смогла стереть память – и обвинил в этом ее. Тогда как наверняка все дело было в нем самом, в силе мальчика. Или обскура. Что было после? Грейвс не помнил. Он мог только предположить, что захотел бы найти ответ на вопрос, что же представляет собой Криденс со своей магией, которая скрыта в его крови. Он обратился к книгам? Или к Грин-де-Вальду, знавшему весьма и весьма многое и временно обитающему в одном с ним доме?..

***

-…Или он магическое существо, они непредсказуемо реагируют на заклинание обнаружения магии в крови – однако, он человек, или слабый маг. Скорее, даже сквиб, - не отрываясь от газеты в своих руках, бросил Геллерт, увлеченно читающий статью об очередных загадочных разрушениях и беспорядках. – Чем он тебя так заинтересовал?

Грейвс, задумавшись, промолчал. Действительно, чем? Несчастный, неуверенный в себе ребенок, который увидел проявление волшебства, и мир для него засиял сотнями новых красок. Этот неподдельный восторг, с которым он смотрел на аврора, как легко он принял существование магии, как жаждал оказаться частью чудесного мира, мира, в котором с юных лет обитал Персиваль. А мальчик был лишен его, хотя и предназначен для магии, Грейвс не сомневался. Стоило, пожалуй, передать о нем сведения в соответствующий отдел… Это-то он мог сделать, верно?

Грин-де-Вальд, удивленный молчанием, поднял свой взгляд на волшебника и замер, склонив голову и рассматривая его.

\- Покажи-ка мне его, - проговорил он и встал с дивана, сам схватив Персиваля за руку и нырнув в воспоминания о Криденсе. Тот чуть не отшатнулся, испытывая необъяснимое нежелание показывать его темному магу, но было поздно.

\- Бедный мальчик, - прошептал через несколько минут пришедший в себя Геллерт. Его расширившиеся зрачки заполнили собой почти всю радужку, что говорило еще и о посетившем мага видении. – Попробуй найти в нем магию. Только ты способен справиться с этим, только ты… Ты ведь хочешь помочь ему, верно?..

И Грейвс снова встретился с Криденсом, обнаружив того на улице, продрогшего и замерзшего: моросил холодный дождь и дул сильный ветер. Мальчик же раздавал никому не нужные листовки, съежившись и склонив голову. Волшебник подошел ближе, но мальчик так и не поднял взгляда.

\- Криденс, помнишь меня? – позвал Персиваль, на секунду вдруг ужаснувшись тому, что он мог его забыть.

\- Конечно… Мистер Грейвс! – неуверенная улыбка озарила собой лицо юноши, сделав того безумно красивым. И аврор поневоле залюбовался им.

\- Пойдем, тебе нужно согреться. Здесь неподалеку есть одно кафе для таких, как мы – волшебников…

\- Так я тоже…волшебник? – нерешительно спрашивал Криденс, грея замерзшие руки о кружку с горячим какао. К их столику стайкой пролеветировали заказанные Персивалем пирожные и опустились на большое блюдо. Мальчик смотрел на них во все глаза, как на невероятное чудо. А когда одному из пирожных не хватило места, и оно принялось расталкивать остальные, а те – пихаться в ответ, улыбка снова тронула губы Криденса, превращая его в нечто прекрасное, словно произведение искусства… С влажными волосами и мокрой одеждой. Грейвс опомнился, и, привстав, потянулся через стол к нему, легко провел по темным волосам рукой и одним прикосновением высушил и их, и одежду.

Мальчик замер, ошеломленный. Персиваль опустился на место.

\- Да, я думаю, ты волшебник.

\- А я боялся, что больше Вы не придете, мистер Грейвс, - выдохнул тихо Криденс, сгорбившись. – Я так боялся, что вся магия мне приснилась… или я сам все выдумал. И ту девушку. И Вас… И я проснусь, и у меня не останется ничего, кроме этой серой действительности, где я никто и где совсем не хочется жить. Но Вы пришли.

Волшебник только теперь начал понимать, что представляет из себя Криденс: несчастный мальчик, которому не было места в мире обычных людей. И Грейвс хотел, чтобы он нашел свое место в мире магов. И он поможет ему в этом.

 

***

У Криденса снова ничего не получалось. Может, в нем было слишком мало магии? Или он был никчемен…в чем убеждала его Мэри Лу, чуть ли не каждый день. И он с ужасом представлял, когда мистеру Грейвсу надоест с ним возиться, что он скажет, как ошибался, когда счел его магом…Криденс отчаянно желал оказаться в мире волшебников, но для этого надо было самому им быть. А он не был. Такой бесполезный и глупый, кому он нужен?

Все эти страхи и опасения читал Грейвс в мальчике – словно в открытой книге. Занимался с ним, рассказывал ему о магии, пытался вселить в него уверенность в собственных силах, но ничего не выходило. И с каждым разом Криденс замыкался в себе все больше, все сложнее становилось найти с ним общий язык. Пока однажды он не сорвался и, рыдая от ощущения собственной никчемности и ненависти к себе, скорчился на полу, дрожа и словно бы задыхаясь. Грейвс кинулся было к нему, когда Криденс поднял голову и посмотрел на него затянутыми белой светящейся пеленой глазами – будто нечто чуждое взглянуло на него, заставив оцепенеть. «Не подходи!» - не своим голосом выкрикнул мальчик… и исчез, захваченный темным вихрем, который все разрастался и уже начал крушить стены старого дома, в котором они тренировались. Персиваль почувствовал небывалую силу и мощь, что исходили теперь от мальчика, и поразился, как же раньше ощущал лишь слабые отголоски этой силы, да и то лишь время от времени. И едва успел аппарировать, когда в его сторону неудержимой черной волной устремилось это существо, кем стал сейчас его Криденс. Дом был зачарован изнутри, но никак не снаружи, и несколько прохожих смогли увидеть, как темный вихрь вырвался из рушащегося дома.

Когда Грейвс нашел его в одном из темных переулков недалеко от церкви «Вторых Салемцев», Криденс лежал у стены, закрыв лицо руками и подтянув колени к животу, его тело сотрясала крупная дрожь. Он был нестабилен: вокруг изломанного силуэта клубились черные вихри той темной сущности, что играючи разрушила здание.

\- Криденс, это я. Ты узнаешь меня? Успокойся, все в порядке,  теперь я рядом и смогу помочь. Слушай мой голос, хорошо? Я здесь. Ты молодец, мой мальчик. Ты сможешь успокоиться. Ты…ты нечто большее, чем просто маг, Криденс. Ты обладатель огромной силы…

Огромной силы, которая нужна Геллерту Грин-де-Вальду, ради поисков ее он и посетил США вновь… Персиваль говорил и говорил, не переставая, и мальчик понемногу успокаивался, тьмы вокруг него становилось все меньше. Пока та не исчезла совсем. И Грейвс бросился к Криденсу, прижал к себе, крепко обнимая, нежно поглаживая по волосам, плечам, спине мальчика, словно опасаясь, что тот снова исчезнет, испарится. И оставит его одного.

\- Я всегда думал…это кошмар, страшный сон. Это случалось ночью… Он приходил ко мне, просил, требовал, молил выпустить на волю, и иногда я не мог его сдержать. Это зло, что живет во мне. Я проклят, я испорчен, - тихим, срывающимся голосом шептал Криденс.

\- Ты не можешь быть злом, мой мальчик. Ты самое чистое и прекрасное  существо, которое я только встречал. Чистое и несчастное… И очень-очень сильное. Ведь ты сдерживаешь эту темную сущность в себе уже столько лет. Я восхищаюсь тобой. И… Прости меня, - Грейвс мягко поцеловал Криденса в лоб и заклинанием погрузил в сон, поднял на руки и аппарировал.

Нужно было стереть его память, и теперь аврор понял, почему ничего не вышло у Тины: если мальчик мог все забыть, то обскур нет. На него не действовали эти, да и, должно быть, многие другие, заклятия. Но  мальчик не должен помнить ничего из тех его кошмаров, которые оказались реальностью — хотя бы до момента повторного превращения в обскура, который напомнит о произошедшем своей памятью. Грин-де-Вальд уже начал носить одежду и лицо Персиваля. И вопрос времени, когда он придет к Криденсу, которого видел в своих видениях рядом с обскуром. И тогда мальчику будет лучше ничего не помнить о себе, пока Грейвс что-нибудь не придумает. И он постарается сделать это как можно скорее...

 

***

\- Теперь ты помнишь меня... - раздался в голове шепот обскура. Только он обращался к нему на «ты», тогда как Криденс продолжал называть его на Вы и «мистер Грейвс».

\- Значит, так все и было... Что с Криденсом? Где он? - спросил Персиваль вслух. Их всегда было двое. Вот только раньше мальчик сдерживал эту темную сущность, теперь же она удерживала его?

\- А тебя не волнует вопрос, где я? - оскорбился обскур.

\- Ты не человек. Ты всего лишь паразитическая форма жизни, что отравляла Криденса изнутри! - закрыл глаза Грейвс, прислушиваясь. Но в его голове продолжал звучать лишь голос обскура.

\- Что бы делал этот слабак без меня! Я защищал его, давал ему силы жить, поддерживал, мстил тем, кто оскорблял его и делал жизнь невыносимой! Я убивал ради него, ради нас. Заинтересовал бы он тебя, не дели он свое сознание со мной? - злился тот.

\- Я не Грин-де-Вальд, мне не нужна твоя сила. Мне нужен только Криденс. Что с ним? - забеспокоился Персиваль. - Раньше я слышал его чаще, а тебя, выходит, лишь изредка.

\- Он исчезает, растворяется, развоплощается, - теперь голос дышал отчаянием. - Его остается все меньше, он уходит все дальше! Почему ты медлил? Душа Криденса скоро покинет этот мир! А с ним потеряю себя и я, вернусь в ту изначальную тьму, откуда мы все приходим... А я не хочу этого! Я не хочу потерять себя... Ты обязан помочь и мне! Найди Криденса, спаси Криденса — и меня. Ты должен мне! Ведь это я спас тебя от потери себя!

И новая вспышка памяти захлестнула сознание Грейвса.

***

Ничего не вышло. Персиваль проиграл. Геллерт оказался сильнее, умнее, предусмотрительнее, да и способность предвидеть будущее уже не раз выводила его из-под удара. Иногда складывалось ощущение, что он знал все, что может произойти — и делал так, чтобы происходило только необходимое ему. Грейвс лежал на полу своей же лаборатории, напоенный зельем собственного производства из рук мага, бывшего когда-то его другом. И чувствовал, как от него остается все меньше. Связно мыслить уже выходило с трудом. Волшебник пытался бороться, выстраивать ментальные стены, хотел придумать способ не потерять себя — и не мог. Но и сдаться тоже не имел права: не ради себя, ради Криденса. Ради мальчика, который стал самым дорогим из всего, что когда-то было у Грейвса. И сейчас, как никогда прежде, он ощущал, что нужен Криденсу.

Он смог найти в себе силы, чтобы подняться, опираясь о стол, когда понял, что темный вихрь, разрастающийся из маленького клочка тьмы, не плод его воображения. «Криденс», - облегченно успел было подумать маг, когда этот вихрь яростно набросился на него, мучая, терзая, впиваясь в кожу и вызывая острую боль. Грейвс закричал, падая на колени.

\- Ненавижу!!! Как ты посмел! Он верил тебе, я доверял тебе! Ты предал нас! Ты недостоин жить. Ты умрешь!!! - с садистским удовольствием шептал обскур, причиняя все новую и новую боль Персивалю.

\- Криденс... Нет, остановись! Послушай... пожалуйста! - задыхался волшебник, скорчившись на полу.

\- Мы верили тебе, а ты хотел нас лишь использовать! Назвал меня сквибом?! Лишенным магии? Так я покажу сейчас тебе всю мою магию!

\- Это был не я, нет! Маг, что украл мою внешность... Криденс, остановись! Поверь мне... Все, что я хотел, это спасти тебя от него! - пытался взывать к мальчику он. - Ты ведь вспомнил теперь, став обскуром? Я не посмел бы назвать тебя сквибом! Я говорил, что ты больше, чем просто маг!.. И что ты самое чистое и прекрасное существо, которое я только встречал!..

Тьма перестала кружить вокруг Грейвса, замирая. Обскур помнил, но почему забыл Криденс?

\- Ты не должен был выдать себя ему, пока я бы не решил проблему... Но я не смог. Загляни в мою память, пока там ещё что-то осталось... Увидь! Если не ты, Криденс, так обскур сможет... Он влил в меня зелье, предназначенное для него мною, чтобы он забыл меня и тебя, все, что с нами связано. И ты видишь, теперь я забываю себя, забываю тебя... Скоро от меня ничего не останется. Но я хотел бы забыть себя, только бы помнить о тебе, Криденс. Ты самое прекрасное, что есть в моей жизни... - шептал Персиваль, окруженный внимательной тьмой.

\- Прости, прости за все. Я так хотел спасти тебя от него!!! Я не мог убить его, хотел сдать властям - забывшего о нас. И мы бы исчезли не только из его памяти, мы бы уехали, туда, где никто не смог бы нас найти... И ты бы смог учиться контролю. Я был бы рядом, чтобы тебе помогать... Прости. Я уже начинаю забывать, как я впервые увидел тебя: такого восторженного, яркого, чистого. Что ты сказал тогда? Назвал меня... Ведьмой, да? Больше не могу вспомнить... - слёзы текли по щекам Грейвса, но он их не замечал, теряя себя, и, что самое важное - Криденса.

\- Нет. Нет-нет-нет, мистер Грейвс!.. - голос Криденса, словно сквозь толщу воды, донесся до мага, чье сознание уже  расплывалось. Затем снова заговорил обскур: - Как ты можешь забыть себя? Забывай, что угодно, весь мир, но не себя, не меня, не нас! Не смей? Я не дам этому произойти, я не позволю!!!

И снова вокруг Грейвса закружился чёрный вихрь. Но больше он не боялся безграничной силы своего мальчика: лучше было умереть так, чем забыть все, что составляло его личность и душу. И того, кто был в его сердце.

Темнота мягко охватывала Персиваля, убаюкивала, укутывала рушащиеся стены памяти тёмным покрывалом. Сохраняя то, что от него еще осталось. Криденс и обскур тратили свои силы, чтобы сберечь память волшебника. Но их не хватало. И темную сущность, что заключала в себе дух Криденса, уносило в воды реки забвения вместе с воспоминаниями, которые они так пытались сохранить.


	7. Решения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И по традиции: Hurts - Miracle

_When you were dark and twisty inside, you learned to recognize those qualities in others. You came together, like magnets, because you couldn't help it._

_Lily_ _Paradis_ _,_ _Volition_

 

Часы, измеряющие уровень угрозы и опасности разоблачения, подали сигнал, а стрелка переместилась на поле красного цвета как раз тогда, когда через холл уверенно и целеустремленно проходил Персиваль Грейвс. Мадам Пиквери уже успела созвать собрание, сформировать оперативную группу и давала им последние указания — в то время, как он только заходил в малый зал для совещаний.  

\- ...И помните: мы не должны упустить обскура на этот раз.

Авроры согласно кивнули и заторопились к выходу, огибая шагающего прямо к Серафине Грейвса.

\- Что происходит? Почему не вызвали первым делом меня? - замер он напротив.

\- Вы не будете участвовать в этом, - непреклонно возразила волшебница.

\- Сомневаетесь во мне? Или в моих силах? Почему я узнаю об этом последним, Серафина?

\- Если этот тот самый обскур, что чуть не выдал нас перед не-магами, то ты можешь вызвать у него особенно сильную и еще более непредсказуемую реакцию. Думаю, Грин-де-Вальд отлично постарался в деле его обнаружения, когда эта темная сила чуть не разрушила Нью-Йорк. Оставайся здесь, Персиваль. Мы справимся без тебя, - мягко, по-дружески добавила она.

\- Тогда я могу быть полезен при допросе Грин...

\- Нет! Сегодня этим займется мисс Голдштейн, - бросила Пиквери, и поспешила на выход. Грейвс какое-то время стоял, не двигаясь с места, а после вздохнул, прошептав: «Что же тебе так не везет, Тина?..». И направился на нижние этажи Вулворт-билдинг, где располагалась тюрьма и комнаты для допросов. Чужая волшебная палочка словно обжигала кожу, даже через одежду.

***

\- Тина, куда же Вы так спешите? – столкнувшись в коридоре с резко выскочившей из-за поворота девушкой, потер плечо Грейвс. – Неужели так торопитесь на свидание с Грин-де-Вальдом? Тогда я составлю Вам компанию.

\- Но мистер Грейвс… Госпожа Президент запретила…

\- Не беспокойтесь, Тина. Я не пойду к нему. Просто если он снова будет издеваться над Вами, знайте: я здесь. И готов закрыть глаза на некоторые нарушения при допросе особенно выводящих из себя темных магов. Я ведь теперь…помню, на что он способен, - вздохнув, поморщился волшебник и опустил голову вниз. Затем увидел что-то и присел, подняв с пола волшебную палочку. – Аккуратнее, Тина.

Волшебница машинально потянулась к внутреннему карману, но он, конечно же, оказался пуст. И она, смущаясь, приняла оброненную палочку из рук Грейвса. 

***

\- Так-так-так, какой подарок судьбы, - пристально разглядывал девушку темный маг, будто впервые заметив в ней нечто интересное для себя. – Говорил ли я, что сожалею? Что отправил тебя на казнь?

\- Не стоит утруждаться, - как можно более твердо произнесла Тина, садясь напротив Грин-де-Вальда. – Сегодня Вы готовы отвечать на мои вопросы? В прошлый раз…

\- В прошлый раз мне было слишком скучно. А теперь становится веселее, ведь так? – улыбнулся он, склонив голову на бок.

\- Откуда… - начала было она, но замолчала, одернув себя.

\- Так я угадал! Обожаю угадывать. И предугадывать тоже. Эти мои силы не запереть на замок, не вытянуть из меня, - маг самодовольно вскинул руки, запястья которых охватывали антимагические оковы – браслеты, не позволяющие колдовать.

\- Вернемся к вопросу о последователях и союзниках… - кинула на него раздраженный взгляд Тина.

\- Ну, хорошо. Был один такой, - неожиданно легко согласился Грин-де-Вальд. -  Самый лучший. Могущественный, умный, талантливый маг. Поддерживал меня во всем, жил моими идеями, считая их своими. Оказывал неоценимую помощь в поисках. Готов был идти за мной, клялся в верности мне и моим идеалам – пока не предал. Не променял меня на другого… человека, если так можно сказать об этом существе, - и замолчал. – Что-то в горле пересохло, в прошлый раз меня угостили огневиски. И где тот великодушный аврор теперь?

Тина вытащила было волшебную палочку, но маг жестом остановил ее.

\- Пусть вон тот принесет, - он кивнул головой на одного из волшебников, стоящих у двери. И, подавшись к Тине, как будто выдавая самый страшный свой секрет, добавил: - Мне не нравится, как он на меня смотрит.

Она, обернувшись, кинула выразительный взгляд на аврора, и тот, помедлив, вышел. Грин-де-Вальд в молчании откинулся на спинку стула, задумчиво поглаживая сковывающие его магию браслеты. И оживился только тогда, когда волшебник вернулся со стаканом в руках. Тина не обратила внимания на его несколько напряженную походку и рассеянный взгляд, Геллерт же торжествующе улыбнулся. И взяв стакан со стола, радостно отсалютовал им в воздухе.

\- Так вот, хороший он был друг и союзник, этот Персиваль.

Тина застыла. «Могло ли быть так, что мистер Грейвс…»

\- Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Альбус Дамблдор, - продолжил Грин-де-Вальд, усмехаясь и сжимая стакан в руке. – Даже однажды признался в том, как я ему дорог. Вот только оказалось, что не настолько, чтобы пожертвовать для меня всем. Слова ничего не значат. И люди тоже.  Они такие хрупкие. Как стекло... - и разжал пальцы. Стакан разлетелся на осколки, вода расплескалась по поверхности стола. Тина, вздрогнув и схватившись за палочку, отпрянула. Темный маг же положил ладони на мокрый стол, усеянный осколками, и исподлобья посмотрел на девушку тяжелым нечитаемым взглядом.

\- Скажи мне, Тина, для чего ты живешь? Есть же что-то, что заставляет тебя каждое утро просыпаться, идти вперед, двигаться дальше, преодолевая препятствия. У тебя ведь есть цель? У меня – есть. Или, если так тебе будет проще, ради чего ты готова умереть? Закрой глаза, вообрази, представь это как следует. Ты же должна знать, для чего ты умрешь, верно?

От Грин-де-Вальда ощутимо повеяло силой и угрозой. Тина, даже не осознавая, что делает, вскочила со стула и быстро отступила на пару шагов к двери, вскинув волшебную палочку. Один из авроров тоже направил свою на поднимающегося темного мага, второй же так и остался стоять, безучастно взирая на происходящее.

\- Не стоит так доверять людям, Тина. Они могут легко сломать тебя, - наступал на нее он. Тина попыталась было опутать мага заклинанием, но палочка не послушалась ее. Ничего не понимая, волшебница перевела взгляд с нее на Грин-де-Вальда…который с легкостью избавлялся от своих оков, разрывая их, будто те были сделаны не из металла - из бумаги. Мимо нее пронеслось обездвиживающее заклятие, но маг увернулся, отскочив в сторону, рывком кинулся к Тине, чтобы толкнуть под следующее уже ее. Он выхватил палочку из ослабевших рук волшебницы, толкнул на пол, а сам выпустил фейерверк проклятий, которые сбили аврора с ног и впечатали в дверь.

Грин-де-Вальд подошел ко второму аврору, продолжавшему стоять в бездействии, окинул взглядом, и потом, пожав плечами, стер ему память. А после склонился над обездвиженной волшебницей, хищно ухмыляясь.

\- Тина, Тина. Это твоя отличительная особенность? Всегда оказываться в центре событий...

Девушка понимала, что не прошло еще и минуты, но оставшиеся снаружи волшебники уже должны были как-то отреагировать, если только...

\- Прочь от нее, - с облегчением услышала она голос Грейвса.

 - Наконец-то. А то я уже заждался, - отвернулся от волшебницы Грин-де-Вальд, встречаясь лицом к лицу с Персивалем Грейвсом.

***

_...днем ранее..._

\- Так чего хочешь ты? - спрашивал Грейвс у голоса в своей голове, который сейчас был голосом обскура - темной сущности, что обрела себя.

\- А чего хотят все? Я просто хочу жить. Я не хочу терять себя и возвращаться во тьму. Тогда я перестану быть. Буду все равно, что мертв — хотя мы можем жить вечно. Но ты ведь понимаешь меня, верно? Ты сам не хотел терять себя! И я спас тебя от этого. Теперь твоя очередь, маг, - шепотом ветра прошелестел он.

\- Что я могу сделать, чтобы спасти тебя, спасти Криденса? - Персиваль напряженно сидел в кресле в кабинете своего дома. - Ты знаешь, что ради него... вас, я готов пойти на многое.

\- Его телесная оболочка была разрушена, я потерял ее и не могу восстановить, я теряю силы. А его дух ушел далеко, он на полпути к смерти. Пока жив он — живу и я, питаясь его силой. Но наша связь истончилась, Криденс потерян, слаб, умирает. С его смертью придет и моя. Здесь меня держишь ты... Я мог защитить тебя от потери памяти только объединившись с тобой, твоей душой, проникнув к тебе под кожу. Теперь я связан с тобой, а Криденс — с нами обоими. Ты держишь меня, а я не даю ему упасть во тьму, в которой развоплощусь и я. И твои воспоминания о нем держат Криденса тоже. Ты должен пойти за ним, пока не поздно!

\- Пойти куда? И как вернуть его? - Грейвс сидел, обхватив руками свою голову.

\- Тебе всего лишь придется немного умереть... Ничего серьезного, - безумно рассмеялся голос обскура. - А я покажу тебе путь к нашему мальчику... Он потерялся в твоих воспоминаниях, в тебе – как в единственном человеке, за которого его душа смогла зацепиться в этом мире. Сейчас ты наш с Криденсом якорь, что держит здесь нас двоих. Вот только я слаб, очень слаб. А нужно много силы, ее может не хватить. Ни твоей, ни моей...

\- Много силы? - Персиваль задумчиво потер шею и руку, вспоминая Геллерта, заставляющего его пить зелье забвения. Если бы не оно, Серафина увидела бы в его памяти Грин-де-Вальда, и Грейвсу никогда уже было б не отмыться от обвинений в пособничестве темному магу. Мог ли тот это предвидеть? И тем самым вывести его из-под удара? Но тогда почему Геллерт подставился сам, позволив себя поймать? На все эти вопросы мог дать ответ только один человек. - Я знаю, у кого этой силы в избытке... Но Грин-де-Вальд запросит свою цену.

\- Он хочет жить вечно, не так ли? Также любит силу и боится смерти, небытия - как и я. Знаешь, мне кажется, мы найдем с ним общий язык, - волшебнику почудились улыбка в голосе обскура.

\- Но разве ты можешь сменить... хозяина?

\- Никто не может быть моим хозяином! - разозленно зашипел обскур.

\- Хорошо... Можешь ли ты сменить мага, чьей силой ты питаешься? Так лучше? - Персиваль устало откинулся в кресле, сжав подлокотники и закрыв глаза.

\- Я думаю, это возможно. Я же зацепился за тебя. Мы можем попробовать. Иначе я все равно умру: спасешь ли ты Криденса или нет, он будет слишком слаб, чтобы питать меня... А ты недостаточно силен для меня, я выпью тебя. У меня нет выбора. А у тебя?

\- Спасти Криденса от смерти, от него самого, Грин-де-вальда и тебя - это все, чего я хочу. А он хочет жить вечно. Всегда хотел.

\-  Что ж... в этом мы с ним похожи. Я могу жить бесконечно долго, пока сила мага питает меня, продлевать его жизнь... Я готов попробовать. Его силы мне хватит. Думаю, нам с ним будет весело.

\- Тогда нам определенно нужен Геллерт...

***

\- Как считаешь, последствий нашего представления будет достаточно, чтобы все продолжили верить в твою непогрешимость и преданность светлым идеалам? – спросил Грин-де-Вальд, усмехаясь, продолжая разносить комнату для допросов. Остановился, стряхнул с палочки маскирующее заклятие, и так истончившееся настолько, что сквозь него уже проступали очертания палочки темного мага, а не Тины. Полюбовался обугленными стенами, кинул взгляд на девушку, погруженную в сон и накрытую защитным заклинанием Персиваля. – Ты был такой грозный, когда ворвался сюда, словно настоящий герой, призванный защитить всех и каждого от такого злого гадкого меня. Жаль, что она не видела тебя, лишь слышала. Впрочем, это тоже могло ее впечатлить. Какие воспоминания ты вкладываешь ему?

Грейвс раздраженно встряхнул головой, желая, чтобы маг не отвлекал его. Он как раз дошел до момента, где этот аврор, вышедший из комнаты для допросов, раскидывает дежурных волшебников с той стороны двери, оглушает самого Персиваля, наливает в стакан зелье, которое меняет свойства металлов, и относит его Грин-де-Вальду. После становится свидетелем того, в чем успела принять участие Тина, а также противостояния пришедшего в себя Грейвса и темного мага. Впрочем, этого аврора быстро выводят из строя, что  волшебник и делает сейчас. Он падает на пол, а Персиваль с наслаждением ломает его палочку пополам и бросает к ногам.

\- Я вижу, тут замешаны личные счеты, - с интересом приподымает брови Геллерт. – Это случаем не тот, что…

\- Поверь мне, твой новый «последователь» та еще сволочь, и никто не удивится такому раскладу. Я надеялся, что он сегодня будет с тобой беседовать. Не могу же я подставить Тину?..

\- Почему же так мало охраны сегодня, Перси? Ты позаботился? – спросил Грин-де-Вальд, осматривая картину разрушений за пределами комнаты для допросов: всего четверо авроров, пребывающих сейчас без сознания.

Грейвс подошел к волшебнице, погруженной в сон, вытащил из кармана и положил на пол рядом с ней настоящую волшебную палочку Тины, которую он подменил палочкой Геллерта, замаскировав и видоизменив. А тот сразу почувствовал ее, приняв правила игры и продолжив играть.

\- Да, мне пришлось: устроил немного развлечений в одном людном месте с черным дымом и прочими иллюзиями. И скоро они поймут, что никакого обскура там не было, если уже не поняли. Нам пора, - и он, не оглядываясь, вышел из комнаты.

\- Но ты, должно быть, уже знаешь, как его найти? – пристально посмотрел на Персиваля маг.

\- А ты со своим пророческим даром – разве нет? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Грейвс, на что Грин-де-Вальд довольно улыбнулся, согласно склонив голову.


	8. Пробуждение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И снова прекрасные HURTS - Illuminated, Blind, Weight of the World и конечно же неповторимая - Somebody To Die For!!!
> 
> З.Ы. Вот и закончилась эта работа. Надеюсь, теперь кто-то ее прочтет и оставит свои комментарии?;)

_You left pieces of your soul inside of me..._

_Lily_ _Paradis_ _,_ _Volition_

 

Хоть Тину ни в чем не обвиняли, но она ощущала себя хуже некуда: она была одной из тех, кто упустил Грин-де-Вальда. Ей еще повезло: Далтон, находившийся в комнате для допросов вместе с ней, попал под заклятия темного мага, дорвавшегося, наконец, до своей магии. Он пребывал в крайне тяжелом состоянии, остальные авроры пострадали тоже, но легче отделались. А Ричардсон так и вовсе оказался тем, кто пошел против своих и освободил Грин-де-Вальда - впрочем, мало кто был удивлен. Тот всегда отличался  мерзким характером, способностью подставлять других и идти по головам. Поговаривали также, что по его вине в одной из операций погибли маги, но доказательств не было. Разве что Персиваль Грейвс был уверен в этом... Он пропал. Последним, что помнила Тина, было то, как волшебник вступил в схватку с темным магом. В себя она пришла уже в больничном крыле, где ее пробуждения дожидалась сама госпожа Президент, которой требовались показания и память Тины. После того, как мадам Пиквери убедилась в непричастности девушки, она рассказала о побеге Грин-де-Вальда, исчезновении Грейвса, а также о том, что сообщение о нападениях обскура было лишь отвлекающим маневром. Спрашивала она и о Ричардсоне, но лишь после Тина поняла, что он вел себя действительно странно, будто был под наспех наложенным заклятием империус.

Но были и другие странности. Например, что произошло с ее волшебной палочкой, которая отказалась ей повиноваться, но так охотно поддалась воле темного мага? Серафину это не насторожило: кажется, та до сих пор считала ее едва выпустившейся из Ильверморни юной неумелой волшебницей, чудом попавшей на работу в МАКУСА. Но у Тины было ощущение, будто они что-то упускают... Последним заклятием ее волшебной палочки было акцио, которое она использовала утром, призывая у двери забытое в комнате пальто. И совсем не инкарцеро, которым она пыталась связать Грин-де-Вальда. Было ли это от того, что ничего не вышло — или что та палочка ей не принадлежала? Потому что ее палочку нашли рядом с ней, а стал бы ее возвращать темный маг? Это мог сделать тот, кто был способен подменить их в коридоре, кого она чуть было не заподозрила в приверженности идеям Грин-де-Вальда - после его слов во время допроса, тот, что отлично разбирался в зельях, особенно в таком сложном, с помощью которого антимагические оковы были столь легко сняты. И кроме того, Ричардсон как будто сам был удивлен своим предательством, а авроры, дежурившие у допросной, не могли однозначно утверждать, что на них напал именно он. Зато там был мистер Грейвс, чья память была очень вовремя и неизвестно для каких целей стерта. Нет, Тина не хотела подозревать его, но слова Грин-де-Вальда все звучали и звучали в ее голове, словно заклинание: «Не стоит так доверять людям, Тина. Они могут легко сломать тебя». Что если бы решили подставить ее?..

***

_...лаборатория Грейвса..._

\- И ты готов пойти на это? Чтобы только вытащить его? Ты ведь отлично понимаешь, чем рискуешь... - вышагивал темный маг по лаборатории, которую пытался привести в порядок Грейвс. После того, как здесь Персиваля навестил обскур и разнес в ярости половину лаборатории, он сюда даже не заглядывал. Грин-де-Вальд остановился, кинул насмешливый взгляд на колдующего волшебника и лукаво улыбнулся: - Знаешь, я даже ревную... Такая преданность этому мальчишке. Такая любовь...

\- На которую ты не способен, - не отрываясь, бросил волшебник.

\- Я не создан для этих человеческих глупостей. Но ты один из тех двух людей, которые были мне дороги. Но не дороже меня самого, уж извини. У меня другие цели и приоритеты.

\- А я был, видимо, средством для достижения твоих целей? - повернулся к Геллерту Персиваль, наставив на него волшебную палочку. Маг с притворным ужасом на лице вскинул руки, усмехнулся.

\- Спокойно, Перси! Что на тебя нашло? Ты снова забыл, что мы друзья?

\- Так, значит, поступают с друзьями? Стирают им память, желают отнять самое дорогое, что у них есть? - голос Грейвса дрожал от едва сдерживаемой ярости.

\- Ты, кажется, забыл, как хотел поступить со мной? Тоже весьма по-дружески, - многозначительно приподнял брови маг.

\- Я хотел спасти Криденса от тебя! И обезопасить себя. Ты думаешь, я бы оставил тебя там дожидаться суда и смертной казни?

\- Если бы я действительно так думал, ты был бы уже давно мертв, - неожиданно жестко проговорил Грин-де-Вальд, холодно взглянув на волшебника.

\- Значит, ты знал, что я тебя вытащу... Что еще ты знал? Знал, что собираюсь предать тебя? Что тебя поймают, а в моей памяти будут копаться? И когда ты понял все о Криденсе? И обскуре? И ты ведь сказал... сказал попробовать найти в нем магию, что лишь мне это под силу! Ты уже тогда все знал?! - Грейвс встряхнул головой, в тщетной попытке во всем разобраться и понять Геллерта.

\- Все знать под силу только мойрам, я же мог лишь предполагать. И строить сюжет настоящего, неотрывно глядя в будущее, где каждый шаг здесь менял его там, - маг ближе подошел к ошеломленному Персивалю, пытаясь заглянуть в его глаза.

\- Я тебя ненавижу... Ты все знал. Все вокруг пешки в твоей партии... Скажи мне, чего ты НЕ знал?! Кого ты НЕ использовал? – зажмурившись, словно стремясь не видеть такой правды, выдохнул волшебник.

\- Я не подозревал, что ты можешь так привязаться к этому мальчишке. И что он так привяжется к тебе, неспособный уйти за грань, спасая тебя, растворяясь в твоих воспоминаниях. Я не знал, что конкретно должно произойти, я лишь видел свою цель — и пути ее достижения. И следовал им, выстраивая череду событий. Ты не был пешкой, Персиваль. Ты был главным действующим лицом, ключом от двери к моему бессмертию.

\- Но ты сказал тогда, что ребенок, внутри которого поселился обскур, должен будет умереть! Что ты готов пойти на это... - в отчаянии прошептал Грейвс.

\- Так он и умер, Перси, разве нет?..

\- Но ты не убивал его! Ты не собирался! - понял он, нервно рассмеявшись. - Тебе нужно было подтолкнуть меня, чтобы я начал действовать. Это зелье забвения... Откуда ты мог знать, что я поступлю именно так? И что разъяренный обскур вместо того, чтобы убивать меня - кинется спасать, и тем привяжет себя ко мне? Ты не мог упустить его, то, что так долго искал — и привязал ко мне! Геллерт, зачем?

\- Я просто видел: на этом этапе, в этой реальности и в этом настоящем я не добьюсь ничего. Поэтому игра должна была пойти дальше. И теперь все готовы принять свои решения, сделать свой выбор, ведь так? Все сложилось просто прекрасно. Для меня. Да и ты получишь своего Криденса обратно. Мне же достанется обскур. Думаю, мы с ним уравновесим друг друга. Разве не честная сделка, Перси?

Грин-де-Вальд положил руку на плечо Грейвса, что стоял теперь, опустив голову и руки, опустошенный, выжатый, сбитый с ног всей обрушившейся на него правдой. Хотел бы он никогда в своей жизни не встречать этого темного мага, могущественного колдуна, гениального психа с пророческим даром, повернутого на силе и бессмертии, который, казалось, мог быть настоящим другом, но на деле не способен был ценить и любить кого-то, кроме себя.

\- Надеюсь, потом я тебя больше не увижу? Вы оба оставите нас в покое? – Персиваль, наконец, поднял свой взгляд и жестко посмотрел в глаза Геллерта. И тот, наверное, второй раз в жизни, ощутил вину и сожаление от дел рук своих же.

***

_…тем временем в МАКУСА…_

\- Я выслушала Вас, Тина. Чего еще Вы от меня хотите? Однажды я уже совершила ошибку, заподозрив Грейвса в том, в чем он оказался лишь жертвой. И очень об этом сожалела, - устало произнесла мадам Пиквери, сидя за столом в своем кабинете. Она уже отчетливо понимала, что на своем посту ей долго не удержаться: бесчинства обскура, с трудом предотвращенное обнаружение магов не-магами, Грин-де-Вальд, спокойно разгуливающий по Нью-Йорку и выдающий себя за главу Отдела магического правопорядка, сбежавший Грин-де-Вальд, пропавший Грейвс… Все это было уже слишком. И почему все произошло именно во время ее правления?..

\- Но госпожа Президент… Вы не можете не признать, насколько странно это выглядит! Но получает объяснение, стоит только принять мою версию событий, - всплеснула руками Тина, не оставляя попыток убедить ее.

\- Вот именно, версию. Ваши теории, не подкрепленные фактами!

\- Я говорила…

\- Тина! Избавьте меня от повторения Ваших бредовых идей! – раздраженно перебила ее Серафина. - Нам нужно бросить все силы на поиски Грин-де-Вальда, а не на проверку абсурдных предположений рядового аврора! Возможно, Персиваль уже убит темным магом, а Вы все желаете обвинить его во всех грехах!

\- Если я права, то обнаружив мистера Грейвса, мы найдем и Геллерта Грин-де-Вальда! – твердо сказала Тина, прямо встретив взгляд мадам Пиквери. – И стоит поторопиться, пока мы еще можем это сделать.

***

_...лаборатория Грейвса..._

\- Надеюсь, это твоя работа? - Грин-де-Вальд взял в руки сосуд с зельем, посмотрел на свет.

\- Да, напиток живой смерти лучше приготовить самому - если и пить его будешь ты сам, - пожал плечами Грейвс, ставя рядом на стол бутылочку с рябиновым отваром. - Думаю, не нужно объяснять, как пользоваться этим?*

\- О, сделаю все в лучшем виде - прямо как в той старой сказке,- усмехнулся Геллерт, на что Персиваль только тяжело вздохнул. И почему ему достается все самое сложное, пока темный маг будет сидеть здесь и просто ждать результата? - Обскур уже в курсе, что ему нужно сделать?

\- Да, он появится здесь и сможет удержать Криденса в реальности какое-то время, пока ты не дашь ему достаточно сил.

\- Отлично! - довольно кивнул Грин-де-Вальд и протянул зелье Грейвсу. - Пей!

Тот в растерянности оглянулся: из всей мебели в лаборатории уцелел только огромный дубовый стол. Маг выразительно указал на него взглядом. Персиваль удивленно приподнял брови, но после махнул рукой и улегся прямо на жесткую неудобную поверхность стола.

\- Хотел попрощаться, - вдруг произнес Геллерт, и Грейвс чуть не подавился, закашлявшись. Сознание уже начинало рассеиваться, а тело стало тяжелым, пошевелиться было уже слишком трудно. Маг выхватил сосуд с зельем из его ослабевших пальцев, руку же бережно уложил на стол.   

\- Что ты... - только и смог хрипло прошептать он.

Грин-де-Вальд виновато улыбнулся и отсалютовал кинжалом, взятым из коллекции Персиваля.

\- Но уже поздно. Кажется, не успел, - добавил Геллерт тихо, пристально глядя на закрывшего глаза Грейвса.

***

_...где-то на границе снов разума..._

Он брел по пустынной и мертвой земле уже очень долго, шаг за шагом, с трудом переставляя ноги. Ему нужно было идти - это он помнил точно. Но куда, зачем? Этого вспомнить он уже не мог. Как и не в силах был осознать себя, понять, кто он такой. Единственное, что он знал: там, за горизонтом, за границей из нависших черных туч его кто-то ждал. Кто-то, кого он должен был спасти. И это заставляло его идти дальше, делать новый шаг снова и снова. Он был кому-то нужен.

Целую вечность спустя в этой безветренной пустыне он вдруг ощутил порыв воздуха, словно чье-то дыхание коснулось его волос. Он оглянулся, но за спиной не было никого. Среди туч ярко блеснула молния, ослепив на миг. Хлынул дождь, и он стер с лица влагу. На пальцах осталась кровь. Оглушительный гром прогремел прямо над головой, заставив зажать уши руками. Нигде не было никакого укрытия от дождя, вокруг — лишь безжизненная равнина, постепенно наполнявшаяся реками крови.

\- Это ведь просто кошмар, это нереально, - прошептал путник сам себе. - Этого просто не может быть.

Но проснуться он был не в силах. Где-то на горизонте из полога черных туч вдруг вырос смерч, коснулся земли и, яростно вращаясь, помчался к нему. Он попытался было убежать прочь, но ноги, уже по колено погрузившиеся в багровые воды, завязли. Их стало затягивать, словно в болото. Паника охватила его, он замер — и смерч пролетел мимо. Чтобы после накрыть его черной волной из-за спины. Тьма была повсюду, и он, не в силах сделать вдох, падает на колени. И тут вспышкой памяти приходит воспоминание: такое уже было! И тогда тьма требовала назвать чье-то имя. Чье?..

\- Криденс! - кричит этому черному вихрю он, вспоминая разом его — и себя.

Персиваль открывает глаза. Перед ним все та же сухая безжизненная пустыня, лишь из земли тянут ветви-руки черные мертвые деревья. Он идет дальше. Он должен найти Криденса. В каждом дереве Грейвс видит его изломанный силуэт, что взывает к небу, запрокинув голову, с просьбой о помощи. Но бездушное небо не может ему помочь, это должен сделать волшебник.

\- Где ты, Криденс? - шепчет он, прижавшись лбом к одному из мертвых деревьев. И то обнимает его в ответ. Он проваливается с головой в воспоминание.

\- Я не могу больше, не могу... - тело мальчика сотрясается от беззвучных рыданий в его руках.

\- Ш-ш-ш, Криденс... Успокойся, все будет хорошо, - Грейвс обнимает его, гладит по спине, прижимая к себе. Сердце его обливается кровью. - Просто нужно еще немного подождать. И я заберу тебя.

\- Я так устал, мистер Грейвс... - и Криденс порывисто обхватывает его руками, пряча лицо на его груди. Персиваль лишь крепче обнимает в ответ.

Он снова открывает глаза, вокруг лишь песок, по цвету напоминающий пепел, и редкие кусты засыхающей растительности. Небо затянуто серыми тучами. Каждый шаг дается с трудом, ноги вязнут в песке.

\- Криденс! - в отчаянии кричит волшебник. Замечает что-то зеленое вдалеке. Оазис? И сияние, словно блики на воде. И неясная, размытая человеческая фигура, склоненная над водой. Грейвс срывается с места, пытается бежать туда, чтобы успеть, чтобы найти — но падает, его затягивает в водоворот воспоминаний, и песок волнами смыкается над его головой...

Мальчик сидит у стены, обхватив руками колени, сжавшись, обреченно опустив лицо.

\- У меня ничего не получается. Во мне нет магии... И скоро Вы поймете это, разочаруетесь во мне, покинете меня. Я никчемен, бездарен. Простите...

\- Мой мальчик... - тяжело вздыхает Грейвс, присаживаясь на пол рядом с ним. - Это не так. В тебе скрыто волшебство. Просто ты еще не смог его найти. Но вместе мы обязательно сделаем это... В детстве я долго не проявлял выдающихся способностей, мой отец, сильный маг, смотрел на меня с жалостью и только разочарованно качал головой, хоть и продолжал любить меня — и такого. Пока однажды я не захотел разжечь в камине огонь своей магией. И я так желал этого, что пламя охватило всю комнату. Меня успели вытащить из огня… А тебе не нужно мне ничего доказывать, я и так уверен в том, что ты – особенный. Смотри, - и протянул ладонь, на которой вспыхнул прекрасный огненно-алый цветок. А потом аккуратно переложил его в руку Криденса. – Он продолжает сиять в твоих руках. Ты тоже волшебник.

И накрыл его ладонь своей поверх цветка, растворившегося в их прикосновении…

Он распахнул глаза навстречу робкому солнечному лучу, пробившемуся сквозь облака. Вокруг раскинулись вересковые пустоши. Дышать стало легче. Персиваль шел вперед, увидев фигуру, застывшую на холме, с лицом, обращенным к небу. Он все шел и шел, бежал, но не мог даже приблизиться к подножию холма.

\- Криденс! – позвал Грейвс в надежде, что его, наконец, услышат. Мальчик вздрогнул и обернулся, посмотрев вниз, на него. Его глаза были затянуты белой светящейся пеленой, а вокруг силуэта, стоящего на фоне света, кружились потоки тьмы. Он встряхнул головой – и шагнул с края холма вниз, тьма крыльями взметнулась за спиной. Волшебник кинулся вперед и в одно биение сердца очутился прямо над Криденсом. Тот лежал на спине в траве, раскинув руки, и счастливо улыбался Персивалю. Грейвс радостно улыбнулся в ответ и протянул руку. Криденс ухватился за нее, и волшебник потянул его на себя, заключая в объятия. Темная тень, отделившись от мальчика, растеклась силуэтом там, где лежал Криденс.

***

_...лаборатория Грейвса..._

Грин-де-Вальд окинул гордым взглядом плоды своих трудов. Лаборатория Грейвса теперь напоминала логово безумного темного мага: со всеми этими свечами, подвешенными в воздухе, в разлитой вокруг темноте, таинственными знаками и символами, что украшали теперь стены, вычерченными на полу окружностями алой, кровавого цвета, краской. И главной деталью выстроенной им сцены был алтарь, раньше представлявший собой стол, теперь же мрачно и величественно возвышающийся надо всем вокруг. На алтаре же одним из невольных главных героев сегодняшнего представления лежал Персиваль Грейвс, пребывающий нынче в глубинах своего подсознания в поисках одной заблудшей души. Ему была отведена роль жертвы, Грин-де-Вальд же готов был сыграть столь любимую им роль злодея. Оставался последний, завершающий штрих. Геллерт вытащил кинжал из ножен, полюбовался остротой его граней и плеснул на лезвие рябиновым отваром.

Ощутив приближение магов, он улыбнулся и активировал защитные чары, вплетенные в узоры, знаки и символы. Критически огляделся, взмахнул рукой, заставив пламя свечей взметнуться ввысь. Вот так, теперь достаточно светло, сцена подготовлена к началу спектакля…

Когда волшебники оказались в лаборатории, они увидели жуткую в своей реальности картину: темный маг склонился над безвольно раскинувшемся на алтаре для жертвоприношений Персивалем Грейвсом. Заклинания отскакивали от защиты, что плотным кольцом окружала сейчас палача и его жертву. И Грин-де-Вальд с безумной улыбкой на губах, на глазах у всех волшебников, что не могли сейчас помешать ему, резко вонзил кинжал в живот лежащего без сознания Грейвса.

***

_...где-то на границе снов разума..._

Персиваль задохнулся от приступа острой всепоглощающей боли, пронзившей все его существо. Он не удержался бы на ногах, если бы не поддержавший его Криденс.

\- Мистер Грейвс! Что с Вами? Мистер Грейвс?.. – испуганно спрашивал он, помогая тому осторожно опуститься на землю.

Отняв руки от сведенного болью живота, волшебник увидел их окрашенными алым. Криденс со страхом и ужасом смотрел на то, как кровь струйками поднималась вверх, в воздух, растворяясь в нем. Тень взвилась за спиной мальчика, черным туманом объяв обоих. Персиваль снова стал задыхаться, на этот раз еще сильнее, черная сила обскура давила на него, не давая вздохнуть, раздирая на части изнутри. Он силился закричать, безуспешно пытаясь избавиться от темной сущности – и не мог ничего поделать…  

***            

_…где-то в реальности…_

Грейвс в ужасе распахнул глаза, очнувшись от своего же крика. Судорожно вдохнул - и замер: черный туман обскура рассеивался, распадался на отдельные струйки дыма, что испарялся без следа. Маг приподнялся, окинул безумным взглядом замерших в изумлении волшебников, и застонал от отчаяния: в этой реальности не было Криденса. Как больше не было здесь и Геллерта с обскуром.

***

_…три недели спустя…_

После такого прощального выступления Грин-де-Вальда Персиваль Грейвс был оправдан по всем статьям. Снова невинная жертва злобного темного мага, которой чудом удалось остаться в живых. Ставший временным убежищем обскура после предполагаемой гибели последнего – явно не обошлось без помощи Грин-де-Вальда. Лишенный им же воспоминаний. И неудивительно, что сбежавший из тюрьмы маг захотел вернуть то, что так жаждал заполучить уже давно. И у него это практически получилось. Вот только темная сущность оказалась слишком сильна для темного же мага. Хотела ли она защитить Грейвса? Или просто уничтожить того, кто за ней охотился? Волшебники во главе с Серафиной Пиквери стали свидетелями следующего: обскур расправился с Грин-де-Вальдом – и после развоплотился сам. 

Грейвс больше не вернулся на работу в МАКУСА. Он подал прошение об отставке, но госпожа Президент не приняла его, отправив всего лишь в бессрочный отпуск. Тина пыталась то ли что-то выяснить, то ли за что-то извиниться перед ним, но он так и не понял – что именно. Его уже мало интересовало происходящее вокруг. После того, как он потерял Криденса – и Геллерта. Больше не было никаких голосов в голове, а пустоту в сердце невозможно было заполнить ничем. Оставалась только едкая глухая тоска по несбывшемуся. А Грин-де-Вальд… Поначалу он не мог поверить в его смерть. Но спустя столько времени он должен был объявиться – это же Геллерт! Так что Персиваль уже почти убедился в том, что разъяренный обскур убил его бывшего друга. Чего-то тот так и не смог предусмотреть…

К нему вернулась вся его память. Сны разума, рождающие чудовищ, подошли к концу: оба чудовища исчезли из его жизни. Исчез и Криденс. Так считал Грейвс – ровно до того момента, пока не увидел еще один сон. И он был чудесен: среди вересковых пустошей рядом с ним шел улыбающийся Криденс. Светило солнце, заливая сиянием все вокруг, и мальчик выглядел счастливым и прекрасным в ореоле света – и никакой тьмы вокруг него не было. Персиваль не помнил точно, что тот говорил ему, но в этом он был уверен: благодарил за спасение.

На следующее утро, когда Грейвс в задумчивости замер перед зеркалом, еще погруженный в атмосферу этого сна, на поверхности показались слова: «Я всегда выполнял свои обещания…». И все снова обрело смысл. Значит, Криденс действительно выжил? И если так, то Персиваль Грейвс готов потратить на его поиски всю оставшуюся жизнь, если это потребуется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рябиновый отвар – эликсир, одной бутылочки которого достаточно, чтобы залечить самые тяжелые раны. Кроме того, зелье пробуждает от волшебного сна, вызванного действием напитка живой смерти. Например, известно, что одна ведьма уколола палец своей падчерицы веретеном, пропитанным напитком живой смерти. Пробудил девушку от долгого сна молодой волшебник, который смазал свои губы рябиновым отваром и поцеловал. (Да, Геллерт тролль)


End file.
